Behind His Artificial Aspect
by KeepDreamingDearKitsune
Summary: —Akasuna No Sasori... — susurró. —¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE, MALDITO? —el grito atrajo la atención del susodicho pero este se mostró completamente imperturbable. —Te salvé la vida —dijo cortante mientras los sollozos de la chica inundaban la habitación.
1. Ch 1: Adverse Situation

Konnichiwa, sweet people! Este es mi segundo fic de Naruto y el segundo que publico también :D Si alguien que esta leyendo mi otro fic Emotional Innocence se pasa por aquí, no piensen que a aquel no lo continuaré, esta es sólo otra idea que estaba escribiendo en el mismo momento. Al igual que el otro fic, a este también le tengo unos cuantos capítulos más ya escritos y si me dejan reviews actualizo más rápido ;D Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas y motivacionales.

Sé que el capitulo parece corto, pero es sólo una breve introducción. Los demas son el doble de este. Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen algún review :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son de Masashi-sama. Creo que no tengo una clase de imaginación como esa para crear un mundo tan genial u.u

**Behind His Artificial Aspect**

**Detrás de su Aspecto Artificial**

**Chapter 1: Adverse Situation**

**Capítulo 1: Situación Adversa**

Sentía como su cuerpo flaqueaba, sus piernas temblaban cada vez más y así todo su cuerpo empezó a dejarse llevar por el incontenible e incesante estremecimiento que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Se había puesto de pie demasiado pesada y dificultosamente. Ahora sentía que no podía mantenerse levantada por mucho tiempo. Se tambaleaba mientras sentía que un líquido espeso corría y había bañado más del setenta por ciento de su cuerpo.

No entendía como seguía en pie y caminando lentamente, pero caminaba al fin y al cabo. Sentía el escozor de cada herida. Ardían y molestaban cada vez más. Se debilitaba y su vista se nublaba. Entrecerraba sus ojos en un intento de enfocar mejor su entorno. Podía jurar que escuchaba como cada gota de ese líquido carmesí intenso que la cubría casi completamente, caía al suelo y se fundía con la tierra de ese infernal y tenebroso bosque.

Maldijo en su interior al sentir como un líquido de menor densidad y muchísimo más frio, empezaba a mojar su cabello y así por consiguiente, mojar el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía como el agua lavaba sus heridas y se llevaba las impurezas de su ser a pesar de causarle más dolor aun, ya que parecía que esas gotas traicioneras e inoportunas estaban mezcladas con alcohol haciendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardiera mucho más que antes.

La lluvia nublaba aun más su camino y empezó a emitir pequeños quejidos de dolor que se ahogaban con el incesante e intenso gotear del agua al impactar con la tierra ahora convertida en barro. Esto le dificultaba mucho más el andar, resbalaba un poco pero se mantenía de pie milagrosamente.

Empezó a llorar incontrolable e inconscientemente, pero debido a la lluvia que arreciaba no lo notaba. Respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía que ya empezaba a perder el aire y por más que inhalaba parecía como si sus pulmones se comprimieran y no dejaran pasar ese oxigeno tan vital a ellos. Le dolía inmensamente y en un momento deseó morir ahí mismo para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Escalofríos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo débil, bañado en agua, barro y sangre. Podía jurar que más del treinta porciento del líquido que corría por sus venas se había fundido con el fango del suelo de ese asqueroso y andrajoso bosque. Su pierna derecha le fallaba cada vez más y su brazo izquierdo ya ni lo sentía. Ahogó un grito ante tal descubrimiento.

_Empezaba a recordar como era que toda su travesía había comenzado. Vio a su maestra dándole una simple misión de recolección de hierbas para así poder investigar sus propiedades y determinar si podían resultar buenas para realizar alguna medicina. Ella se negó a aceptar compañía a pesar de que su maestra le había dicho que si quería enviaría a Naruto o a Ino con ella. Le aseguró que si le decía al rubio aceptaría encantado después de quejarse un buen rato de lo insignificante de la misión, pero al meditar un poco la posibilidad de estar a solas con la pelirrosa, se daría cuenta de que era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar así como así. La rubia aceptaría la misión encantada ya que ella también era una médico ninja y le emocionaban los nuevos descubrimientos medicinales. Aun así, Sakura se negó porque quería estar sola un rato y meditar un poco todas las nuevas cosas que empezaban a pasar por su cabeza._

_Y fue así como se encaminó a un bosque cercano a la frontera de la Aldea de la Lluvia pero no del lado del País de Fuego sino de la frontera que colinda con el País del Viento, cerca de la aldea de Suna. No le pareció arriesgado estar tan cerca de la Aldea de la Lluvia porque sólo iba al bosque y pensaba que encontrarse con algún Akatsuki era tan improbable como que Sasuke regresara a la aldea con ellos. Sí, Sakura Haruno, la pequeña niña llorona y molesta, que pasaba día y noche alabando al Uchiha menor, había aceptado que su querido Sasuke-kun había cambiado y nada ni nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer; ni siquiera Naruto que podía ser mas insistente que un infomercial los fines de semana en la televisión, de esos que se te meten en la cabeza tan profundamente que terminas comprando el producto que te ofrecen; y crean que eso era demasiado._

Sonrió al recordar a su querido amigo. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, seguiría adelante porque sabía que él nunca se rendiría y por más irónico y extraño que pudiera resultar, Naruto la impulsaba para seguir adelante porque era una especie de motivación y ejemplo para ella. Siguió caminando mientras se tragaba sus lágrimas y su dolor para si misma en su interior. Tenía que regresar a la aldea o por lo menos lograr que alguien la encontrara y la ayudara. Se decía a si misma que era una estúpida por haber recurrido a su fuerza vital para salir con vida, pero pensándolo bien no le quedó de otra. Era irónico que fuera una médico ninja y que no pudiera hacer nada para remediar su estado.

_El viaje había pasado sin ninguna novedad. Todo era tranquilo y normal. Llegó al bosque y era un lugar realmente tétrico. Entonces si se preguntó una y mil veces por que había rechazado la oferta que le había hecho Tsunade-sama para llevar compañía. Era muy absurdo que fuera una ninja y ese bosque le produjera tan mala espina, pero sabía que no era sólo porque sus arboles se alzaran imponentes y amenazadores, oliera peor que una carnicería o un basurero, el suelo fuera tan escabroso y en otras partes tan pantanoso, que siempre hubiera bichos y anfibios merodeando y cruzándose en su camino, además que no entendía por que había tantos buitres sobrevolando un lugar como ese, como si esperaran una inminente carnicería o un festín que se avecinaba; el punto era que tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero trató de relajarse un poco._

_Buscó lo que iba a buscar, lo consiguió y así procedió a marcharse de ahí lo antes posible. Antes de salir del lugar, sintió como dos presencias se acercaban rápida y amenazadoramente a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a bombear sangre demasiado rápido por todo su cuerpo. Se tensó y puso posición defensiva mientras veía que de los arbustos salía alguien con una socarrona sonrisa que reconoció a la perfección, no sólo por su particular y distintiva vestimenta, sino porque ya lo había visto antes cuando habían ido a rescatar al Kazekage de Sunagakure._

_Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo pero se controló. Ahora veía que alguien más aparecía saltando desde dentro de la espesura de los arboles y se sentaba en una rama de un árbol, muy seca y endeble pero aun así podía sostener todo su cuerpo. Era otro de ellos y también lo reconoció al instante porque le recordaba demasiado a su ex-compañero, en especial ese vacío en sus ojos y esa típica inexpresividad que siempre acompañaba a su semblante serio y sereno._

Ya no pudo más. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se precipitó al piso húmedo y pantanoso. Un ruido sordo se produjo al impactar contra el suelo de lleno. Su vista se nubló aun más y empezaba a perder el conocimiento, y también la movilidad de todas y cada una de sus extremidades. Lo último que vio fue la negrura del cielo nocturno, los arboles que se alzaban sobre ella y, una extraña y veloz ráfaga de color rojizo que pasó encima de ella a la lejanía como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. En su estado de poca conciencia que le quedaba, le deseó y le rogó a esa extraña sombra, estrella o lo que fuera que halla sido, que la ayudara a salir de ahí porque no quería morir en ese momento. No ahí, ni mucho menos así.

...

Su cerebro empezó a activarse de nuevo, sentía estímulos del exterior y procesaba información de nuevo. Sentía una pesadez demasiado grande en sus ojos, como si los hubieran pegado o la tuvieran vendada sin posibilidad de despegarlos ni un centímetro. La misma pesadez se había apoderado de su cuerpo entero y no asimilaba muy bien que era lo que había pasado ni recordaba absolutamente nada. Su cabeza aún divagaba en una negrura infinita cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a donde ella yacía acostada, o eso le parecía. Era algo muy mullido y cómodo. A pesar de no poder mover el cuerpo sentía a la perfección los roces de su piel con lo que sea que estuviera tocando. Su respiración era entrecortada y forzada. Por un momento, empezó a jurar que no percibía ni la más mínima sensibilidad con uno de sus brazos y con una de sus piernas. Olvidó ese pensamiento ya que estaba segura que se debía a que aún estaba demasiado aturdida por lo que fuera que le había pasado.

Los pasos se escucharon de nuevo más cerca de ella y estaba tan sumida en su subconsciencia que no había notado que habían parado anteriormente. Escuchó una respiración cerca de ella y quiso alzar su brazo izquierdo para sentir quien estaba ahí pero no podía, además que no lo sentía. Era como si no tuviera brazo. Su respiración se aceleró y era realmente sonora.

La persona a su lado se percató de eso y ella sintió como se posaba una mano sobre su frente. Era dura, fría y podía jurar que sin vida. Ese ser a su lado emitió un pequeño suspiro y retiró su mano cuando ella empezó a respirar calmadamente después de unos segundos.

Sakura quiso hablar pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un inentendible balbuceo. Otro suspiro se hizo escuchar en el lugar en el cual estaba, que al parecer era exageradamente silencioso. Esta vez ella suspiró y abrió la boca. Quería decir algo y aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos a pesar de ya no sentir ninguna pesadez en ellos, porque tenía miedo de afrontar sea cual sea la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Era una médico ninja y a pesar de aún no recordar que había pasado, ella sabía que no era buena señal el no sentir ni su brazo ni su pierna.

—M-Mi b-brazo… —tartamudeó al fin, con un hilo de voz que salió muy ronca de su garganta debido al tiempo que tenía sin articular palabra y además le ardía demasiado, cosa que acababa de notar. La persona rozó el brazo derecho de la kunoichi con sus dedos rígidos e inhumanos en una sutil caricia. —E-Ese no… —escuchó otro suspiro más mientras sus dedos se retiraban y eso la hizo exasperarse un poco. —¿D-Donde estoy? —preguntó después de un largo rato que estuvieron sumidos en un silencio. Ella sabia que sea quien fuera que estuviera ahí, no se había ido porque sentía su presencia, además de que creía que la miraba porque sentía una punzada en su costado que siempre le indicaba que alguien la observaba a la lejanía.

—Eso no puedo respondértelo —contestó monótona e inexpresivamente la voz de un hombre. Escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban.

—Espera… —susurró mientras levantaba su brazo servible y le hacía una torpe seña para que se acercara a ella. La voz le había resultado extrañamente familiar.

—¿Por qué no abres los ojos? —dijo cuando ya se había acercado de nuevo y ella pudo percibir un extraño olor a madera combinada con una esencia masculina.

—Tengo… miedo… —dudó un poco. Su voz ya salía de su garganta un poco más fácilmente pero aún susurraba.

—Te advierto que lo que verás no te agradara en lo absoluto, pero ten en cuenta que te salve la vida a pesar de que después me lo reproches y desees haber muerto —sus palabras fueron duras, secas y frías como su piel lo había sido al entrar en contacto con ella.

Se tensó aun más debido a eso. ¿Qué podía ser tan horrible como para que ella se arrepintiera del hecho que alguien le haya salvado la vida? Su corazón se precipitó de manera desbocada y podía jurar que casi se le salía del pecho debido a la angustia y la frustración que sentía. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos lo más que pudo, pero luego decidió que lo mejor sería afrontar de una vez por todas que rayos era lo que pasaba.

Sus ojos le ardían porque las lágrimas querían salir de ellos. Empezó a abrirlos pero la luz la cegó y cerró de golpe lo poco que los había abierto.

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras meditaba abrir los ojos de nuevo.

—Esa es justo una de las cosas que no te gustaran —contestó tajante.

Esta vez sí lo haría, empezó a abrir sus esmeraldas de nuevo, parpadeó varias veces y mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de su entorno, pudo notar que estaba en un lugar techado, el cual era de madera pura pero prolija. Suspiró, con razón había un intenso olor a bosque a su alrededor. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nuevo detallando el techo de la estancia en la cual se encontraba. Notó que en definitiva estaba en una cama y que yacía arropada, vio las paredes de los lados que eran de madera al igual que el techo y pudo notar que la habitación donde estaba era relativamente pequeña.

—¿Me ayudarías… a levantarme? No… te lo pediría… si no fuera realmente necesario… por favor… —comentó la chica que notaba como su cuerpo se mostraba demasiado renuente a moverse.

—No —respondió simple y cortante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirrosa realmente perpleja.

—No querrías que me acercara a ti, así que para evitar uno de tantos problemas, hazlo tu misma… Lo entenderás al verme —finalizó con esa típica frialdad en su voz que hacía que ella se estremeciera de nervios.

Así ella comenzó a forzar a su cuerpo a que respondiera. Se apoyaba en una mano ya que la otra no la sentía y aún le carcomía demasiado la idea de que había perdido su brazo al igual que una pierna que tampoco sentía. Empezó a levantar su cabeza pesadamente y mientras se enderezaba, y se sentaba torpemente en la cama, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Hasta que su espalda formó un ángulo de noventa grados, su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y los mareos del aturdimiento que tenía cesaron, se dispuso a abrir sus ojos mientras inhalaba demasiado aire y sus pulmones se forzaban demasiado hasta dolerle.

Vio el resto de la habitación y la verdad sólo tenía un pequeño armario de madera con unas formas abstractas talladas, bien trabajadas y esmeradas; dos mesas a cada lado de la cama individual sobre la que estaban, unas velas sobre una de ellas y sobre la otra unos cuantos medicamentos al lado de su ropa ninja doblada y limpia; también había una pequeña silla. Se dispuso a ver lo que tanto le preocupaba y se pudo dar cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente vendado, lo que le imposibilitaba verlo. Se deshizo de la sábana que cubría sus extremidades mas largas, desarropándose, y pudo notar que su pierna derecha estaba en el mismo estado que su brazo. Se tocó sus vendas pero no sintió ni siquiera la presión que hacía con sus dedos. Notó que estaba vestida con una larga bata blanca que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Después de analizar la situación y recordar a la persona que se suponía que le había salvado la vida, se dispuso a buscarlo con la mirada y después de enfocar sus ojos se dio cuenta de que él estaba parado de espaldas en una esquina de la habitación cubierto por las sombras a donde no llegaba la luz de la vela.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa para llamar su atención. Podía notar que ese hombre sólo era un poco más alto que ella y que era algo flaco.

—No me agradezcas —musitó seca y cortantemente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por su frente.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —dijo el hombre volteándose pero aun así, Sakura no podía divisar su rostro bien.

—No… —respondió después de pensarlo un momento mientras veía a la nada. Lo último que recordaba era antes de salir a la misión que le habían asignado en su aldea. —Se que salí para una misión… bueno, la verdad no recuerdo haber salido de mi aldea.

—Saliste de tu aldea —le aseguró.

—Y… ¿Luego que pasó? —preguntó dudosa. Él suspiró y empezó a creer que lo mejor sería que saliera ya de la penumbra y enfrentara de una vez a la mocosa que tenía en frente y a la cual le había salvado la vida.

El hombre empezó a caminar hacía el frente mientras la atenta y expectante mirada de la chica estaba posada en él. Abrió la boca y sus ojos de manera desmedida visiblemente sorprendida al ver quien estaba frente a ella. No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla porque ella podía jurar haberlo visto morir. Empezó a temblar ligeramente sintiéndose como una presa ante su captor.

Cabello rojo, ojos color miel, tez pálida y sin vida. Esas eran las características del hombre que había salido de las sombras. La miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como siempre lo hacía con todo el mundo. Esa expresión no cambiaba ni en sus peores o mejores momentos. La veía ahí tan débil y temerosa, y aun así lo miraba con odio y aversión reflejada en su rostro. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, acercándose un poco más a ella. Estaba vestido de manera sencilla, sin su particular capa de la organización a la que perteneció o pertenece, tenía unos pantalones negros un poco anchos, las típicas sandalias ninjas de color negro también y una camisa color vinotinto con mangas a medio brazo.

Sakura se arrastró un poco en la cama como pudo, pero luego se detuvo ya que si no lo hacía, sólo se caería de ella. No podía creer que ese hombre… ¿la salvara? Pero si ella había ayudado a Chiyo ba-sama a asesinarlo… o eso creía. Y ¿Qué tal si era él el que la había dejado en ese estado tan lamentable y atroz, y ahora sólo quería jugar con su mente? Su respiración se tornó agitada y él no paraba de acercarse. Su corazón enloqueció por el montón de emociones encontradas que tenía, pero para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo sólo sacó la silla de la penumbra y procedió a sentarse en ella al lado de la cama. Él no apartaba sus penetrantes y vacios ojos de ella.

La pelirrosa reaccionó, controló su respiración y trato de dominar su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar pero no lo logró del todo. Frunció el ceño con notable molestia y hostilidad hacía ese hombre. El también le frunció un poco el ceño de manera casi imperceptible y se volteó para mirar al frente a ningún punto en especifico.

—Akasuna No Sasori… —susurró la pelirrosa y después apretó un poco los dientes y su mano servible mientras miraba su pierna y su brazo. —¡¿QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE, MALDITO? —el grito atrajo la atención del susodicho pero este se mostró completamente imperturbable.

—Hmp…

—¡¿RESPONDEME? —le exigió mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. No quería mostrarse débil ante al que consideraba el enemigo, pero la frustración era demasiada y para su desgracia, este era un impulso que ella no tenía la voluntad de controlar por más que quisiera.

—Te salve la vida —le dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir mientras los sollozos de la chica inundaba la habitación. —Cuando te tranquilices hablamos.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO! —le gritó mientras él cerraba la puerta de la habitación y ella le lanzaba la almohada que fue lo único que consiguió a la mano. Esta rebotó contra la estructura de madera y ella sólo pudo ahogarse en su llanto aun más que antes. Sollozaba y la dificultad para respirar acrecía.

...

* * *

><p>Espero les halla gustado esta pequeña introducción y me dejen algún review para motivarme a actualizar ya que significan mucho para mi :)<p>

**Atte: Akasuna No Yulieth :3**


	2. Ch 2: Disturbing Conviviality

Hello there! Espero que estén muy bien y primero que nada espero que hallan pasado una muy feliz navidad y les deseo un muy prospero año nuevo, lleno de bendiciones y cosas buenas a todos los que se pasen por aquí :) Les comento que hoy es mi cumpleaños y decidí subir la continuacion del fic hoy porque... bueno, la verdad es porque hoy por fin me pusieron el internet porque me lo habían cortado -.- y además de eso, sus reviews serán un muy buen regalo ;)

Realmente espero que este capítulo acapare las expectativas de todas aquellas lindas personas que dejaron reviews, agregaron mi fic a favorite story y lo pusieron en alert. A todos y cada uno de ustedes les agrdezco y disculpen que no pude actualizar antes ni responder sus reviews personalmente.

Ahora sí, hablando del fic, les comento que en este capítulo se responderá una de las preguntas que hizo una de las lectoras, se sabrá que le pasa a las extremidades de nuestra querida kunoichi y además se resolverán unas cuantas incógnitas más :D Este capítulo, como les dije es del doble de largo, unas trece páginas en Word. Espero que queden satisfechos y les guste :3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, obviamente. No me llamo Masashi Kishimoto ni soy un hombre japonés u.u Sasori-san hubiera vivido un poco más si Naruto fuera mio, pero como no es así, buehhh... T.T Los dejo con el fic xD

**Behind His Artificial Aspect**

**Detrás de su Aspecto Artificial**

**Chapter 2: Disturbing Conviviality**

**Capítulo 2: Convivencia Perturbadora**

Después de una hora, se podía ver como una chica yacía tumbada en la cama con un semblante completamente abatido. Estaba algo demacrada y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, según ella, cautiva con un asesino despiadado y sanguinario que de seguro la había lastimado dejándola en ese estado tan deplorable y… ¿luego la cuidaba? Nada tenía lógica, todo era demasiado incoherente. _¿Es que acaso ese tipo era inmortal?_ Tenía los ojos rojos y cristalizados de tanto llorar. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida y desabrida que de costumbre. Tenía marcas en sus muñecas y podía asegurar que era por vías intravenosas que había tenido en ellas. Había tratado de moverse o pararse, pero no podía hacer mucho porque sus extremidades vendadas no le respondían y no se atrevía a arrancarse las vendas para mirar que le pasaba. Estaba aterrada, un mal presentimiento se la carcomía de pies a cabeza y su peor temor se había plantado en su cabeza como una hiedra venenosa que no paraba de crecer. Ya se sentía con un poco más de fuerza, podía hablar mejor sin que le ardiera la garganta y podía moverse un poco más, dentro de lo que cabía.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que la puerta de la habitación se abría y se sentó rápidamente mientras miraba a Sasori con rabia. Él la observó detenidamente como siempre y entró de manera cautelosa pero segura y elegante.

—¿Deseas comer algo? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me has tenido aquí? —preguntó ella de manera retadora.

—¿Quieres morir de hambre? Estás muy débil por no comer durante tu letargo —comentó el chico desganadamente.

—¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? —le espetó mientras cruzaba su brazo.

—Si no planeas responderme te dejaré para que mueras —dijo secamente el pelirrojo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —la pelirrosa estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo, pero había controlado su voz para que no se partiera. Él suspiró con molestia y procedió a irse. —¡Espera! —le dijo la chica mientras una lágrima la traicionaba y estiraba su brazo servible para retenerlo como si de verdad eso lograra hacerlo.

Sasori frenó y por un momento se mantuvo inmóvil. Los segundos pasaban, el silencio era abrazador y parecía eterno. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de nuevo. El pelirrojo dio la vuelta y la miró como siempre. Como le hubiera gustado a ella poder descifrar que escondía esa mirada tan intensa. Ella ya se había controlado y empezó a arrastrarse hacía el borde de la cama más cercano a la dirección en la cual se encontraba él. Una ligera oscuridad inundaba el recinto, así que Sakura no pudo ver cuando por error posó su mano de apoyo fuera de la cama, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer. Ella sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto. _Un golpe más entre tanta desdicha y frustración… De seguro no lo sentiré,_ pensó. Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Sasori la tenía entre sus brazos. El estaba arrodillado mientras la rodeaba con ellos y ella permanecía de rodillas. Empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras se tapaba el rostro con su mano y él sólo consiguió voltear para mirar a otro lado mientras la soltaba y ella se desparramaba sentada en el suelo.

—Me… gustaría comer algo —dijo después de unos minutos controlando su respiración y su voz.

—No tengo experiencia en la cocina —le advirtió él secamente.

—Ya respondí una de tus preguntas… ahora responde una de las mías —le espetó la chica con determinación mientras hacía un esfuerzo para sostenerse en el suelo.

—Llevas aquí más de dos semanas.

—Pero… —la pelirrosa no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir. ¿La estarían buscando los ninjas de su aldea? Si el hombre le había dicho que sí había salido de misión, entonces eso había pasado hace dos semanas. Este lugar en el cual estaba debía de estar realmente oculto, demasiado lejano y solitario como para que la encontraran, ya que sabía que de seguro Tsunade-sama estaría movilizando a gran cantidad de ANBUS para que la buscaran porque ella era como una hija para la rubia. —Este lugar… has estado aquí desde tu supuesta muerte ¿cierto? Es un lugar demasiado apartado como para que te encuentren y por eso los de mi aldea no me han localizado —el chico asintió levemente. —¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy compleja, Sakura. Al igual que la respuesta a la otra que quieres plantearme —la chica parpadeó varias veces y después suspiró. Quería preguntarle como es que había salido con vida del encuentro con Chiyo ba-sama. —Sólo te diré que no soy estúpido como para morir de una manera tan poco artística. Muy ordinaria. Además, que se supone que nunca muera —concluyó sobradoramente.

El chico se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano. Ella la cogió y le costó de sobremanera levantarse con su pierna inservible. Él la ayudo posando su mano en su cintura y la sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Dijiste que no tenías experiencia cocinando. Puedes llevarme a la cocina y te oriento… Si… no es mucha molestia —dijo algo insegura. Él asintió levemente pero no se movía. —¿Sucede algo?

—¿A que se debe tu bipolaridad? —preguntó alzando levemente una de sus cejas pero sin perturbar la inexpresividad del resto de su rostro.

—Pues… tú me tienes aquí cautiva, así que supongo que debo comportarme para que no me… asesines —respondió haciendo una mueca algo temerosa.

—Te equivocas. No te tengo cautiva. Podrás irte cuando se te de la gana y tengas la capacidad de hacerlo. Ahora vamos —concluyó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y ella pasaba su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros para ayudarse a caminar.

Ella había quedado perpleja ante la respuesta del hombre. No se esperaba eso. Tenía miles de interrogantes en la cabeza. ¿Por qué él la había salvado cuando ella trató de asesinarlo? _Él es un Akatsuki ¿No? O por lo menos era uno... Esto es algo complejo, Sakura,_ se dijo ella misma. ¿Cómo es que estaba vivo? ¿Por qué la dejaría ir así como así cuando pudiera? _De seguro las cosas no van a ser tan simples._

La sacó de la habitación y ella vio el resto de la cabaña en la cual estaban. El la dirigió por un pasillo en el cual pudo divisar que había dos puertas más a parte de la cual habían salido. De seguro una de ellas sería la habitación de Sasori y la otra el baño, aunque no estaba muy segura de si ese hombre era capaz de tener esa clase de necesidades. Salieron del pasillo hacía una estancia realmente grande comparada con el resto de la cabaña, en la cual estaban la sala, el comedor y la cocina juntos. En la cocina había una pequeña mesa de madera con tres sillas iguales a la de la habitación en la que había estado, las cuales estaban forradas en tela elegante que caía de manera muy artística y vaporosa. Había unas cuantas alacenas en las cuales dudaba que hubiera algo. En la sala sólo había un sofá tallado de madera pero forrado con unos cojines en una tela muy llamativa y hermosa de color vinotinto con beige; también unas cortinas con volados, detalles exquisitos y bien elaborados de los colores anteriormente mencionados. La casa en general no estaba muy decorada, pero casi todos los objetos que había eran de esos colores que al parecer eran la combinación de preferencia del pelirrojo. Era muy campestre obviamente, pero a la vez tenía una inusual elegancia la cual caracterizaba a su poseedor.

Sasori la sentó en una de las mullidas sillas del comedor y empezó a abrir las alacenas mientras ella detallaba cada rincón con su curiosa vista.

—Esto es lo único que compré cuando me vi en la obligación de hacerlo, pero creo que la carne será para otro día porque necesitas alimentarte ligeramente debido a que sólo has sobrevivido por el suero que te he estado suministrando y tu cuerpo necesita adaptarse a la pesadez de los alimentos —dijo monótonamente mientras ponía sobre la mesa algunas verduras, leche, unas cuantas frutas dulces y cítricas, pan, queso y la carne. La chica suspiró con pesadez por el comentario de él.

—Lo sé. Soy médico —bufó con molestia.

—Como digas…

—¿Tú no comes, cierto? —preguntó de manera precavida por su posible reacción.

—¿Realmente crees que lo necesite?

—¿Podrías responderme con algo más que sarcasmos y preguntas? —espetó algo irritada.

—¿Podrías tú hacer lo mismo también? —le dijo dándose la vuelta para buscar la leña que había dejado atrás de su cabaña.

...

La kunoichi comía lenta y dificultosamente bajo la atenta mirada del chico, que estaba algo lejos de ella, apoyado en la pared. La verdad es que el pelirrojo no había necesitado que la chica le diera muchas indicaciones ya que cuando lo hacía parecía no hacerle mucho caso y terminaba haciendo lo que a él se le diera la gana. Ella había perdido la paciencia rápidamente, pero no creyó conveniente insultarlo o alzarle la voz, así que prefirió tragarse su rabia. A pesar de todo, la comida, o mejor dicho, el simple puré de verduras y el jugo, habían quedado con buen sabor pero el estomago de Sakura reclamaba mucho más que un simple puré.

No se habían dirigido la palabra más y a ella la estremecía y la ponía nerviosa la mirada penetrante de él. No se había atrevido a preguntarle más nada pero decidió comentar algo para ver si fluía alguna conversación y por fin conseguir la confianza para preguntar lo que la afligía.

—No está… mal… —dudó un poco.

—Hmp… —emitió él mientras volteaba su rostro y miraba a otro lado con fastidio. La pelirrosa volteó los ojos.

—¿Tú… me hiciste… esto? —le dijo sin quitar sus ojos del plato mientras jugaba con la poca comida que le quedaba. Se dio cuenta de que empezar una conversación normal con él sería imposible, así que quiso ir directo al grano.

—¿Qué exactamente? —preguntó distraídamente con voz profunda.

—Dejarme en este estado…

—Si te dije que te había salvado ¿Por qué crees que fui yo el responsable de…?

—¡¿Podrías dejar de…? —interrumpió harta de que siempre le contestara de la misma manera.

—¡Sí, ya se! —espetó el chico cruzándose de brazos. Ella suspiró con molestia y puso ruidosamente su cubierto sobre la mesa. —De igual modo respondí tu pregunta —siguió mientras se acercaba a la mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Quién fue, entonces? —preguntó ya más calmada.

—Dos miembros de Akatsuki.

—¿Quiénes? —susurró tratando de recordar sin lograrlo.

—Deidara e Itachi Uchiha. Aunque la verdad es que el Uchiha no intervino en la batalla que libraste con mi ex-subordinado.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Seguro por problemas con su Doujutsu —la chica parpadeó varias veces dándole a entender que no sabía exactamente a que se refería. —Itachi está enfermo. Él está condenado a perder su visión completamente y por consiguiente a morir rápidamente, y el Sharingan sólo agrava su pequeño e inconveniente problema.

—Entonces, no intervino porque estaba débil debido al Sharingan… —comentó la pelirrosa como para si misma.

—Seguro lo enviaron como refuerzo para el mocoso de Deidara. Aunque me parece raro que no enviaran al inservible de Tobi con él. Vaya, semejante reemplazo —terminó con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba pesadamente y tomaba el plato desechable de la chica para botarlo.

—¿Viste todo lo que ocurrió?

—Sólo la ultima parte. Derrotaste a Deidara pero no lograste matarlo. Itachi estaba dispuesto a acabar contigo o llevarte con ellos, no estoy seguro de cuales eran exactamente sus ordenes para contigo, pero no lo hizo porque sintió la presencia de alguien. Y estoy completamente seguro de que pudo saber que era yo. No me extrañaría que ya sospechara que estoy vivo —dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿se retiró con tu subordinado? —el chico sólo asintió. —Pero si se supone que eras tú… ¿Por qué Itachi se retiraría si eres uno de ellos?

—Quizás me vio como una posible amenaza —dijo asiendo una mueca que denotaba indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no regresaste con ellos? —preguntó la pelirrosa después de un largo silencio.

— Ya no soportaba estar ahí y tener que aguantarme las exigencias de alguien a parte de mi mismo. Estaba harto de que me mandaran. Aún tengo el objetivo de matar a Orochimaru como me lo había impuesto el líder de la organización, pero ahora lo haré por mi mismo —contestó seca y despectivamente.

En ese momento, a la chica le empezó un dolor intenso e incesante. Demasiado fuerte. Le ardía de sobremanera la parte alta de su pierna derecha y el hombro izquierdo. Los sentía como si estuvieran en la carne viva y el escozor era casi insoportable. Empezó a quejarse de dolor y presionaba su hombro con su mano derecha. Comenzó a jadear y apretaba con exagerada fuerza sus dientes en un intento de contrarrestar el dolor.

Después de acostumbrarse un poco a la sensación de quemazón que sentía, levantó su rostro y pudo notar que Sasori tenía su vista gacha, clavada en la mesa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su semblante era mucho más serio que de costumbre, si es que era posible.

—Sasori… ¿Qué me pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar realmente preocupada.

—¿No es que eres una médico? —dijo sarcásticamente sin apartar su vista del "interesante" mesón.

—Y ahí viene de nuevo tu despectividad y el sarcasmo —dijo secamente mientras volteaba los ojos. Tenía unas ganas enormes de levantarse e irse, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Se sentía tan inútil y estúpida al tener que pedírsela a un tipo como él.

—Ya hemos hablado demasiado por hoy…

—Pero aún tengo demasiadas cosas que deseo saber —dijo con un tono suplicante que salió de su boca sin que ella lo notara.

—Podrás hacerme las preguntas que desees otro día… Además, creo que te quedaras aquí mucho más tiempo del que crees —comentó aún sin mirarla y luego suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le espetó la pelirrosa con algo de disgusto en su voz.

—Deberías bañarte —le aconsejó el hombre que ignoraba olímpicamente su pregunta.

—¿Qué? —dijo perpleja mientras se olía el cabello y sus ropas de manera disimulada. —Tienes razón —susurró algo apenada.

—Vanidad femenina —susurró el chico volteando los ojos mientras se ponía de pie. Se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se había olvidado de la pregunta que le había hecho por un simple comentario acerca de su aseo personal.

—Te escuché —espetó cruzando su brazo en buen estado.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Yo no percibo olores. Lo decía porque quizás te sentías incomoda, tomando en cuenta que no tomas un baño desde hace tres días.

—¿Tres días? —susurró la chica como para si misma mientras un incontrolable bochorno se apoderaba de ella. Lo primero que le había cruzado por la cabeza era que al estar inconsciente y no poder tomar un baño, él se había encargado de eso personalmente.

—No he invadido tu intimidad —le comentó sacándola de sus pensamientos y adivinando lo que suponía. —Mis hilos de chakra. Puedo controlarte con ellos sin necesidad de mirarte… —contestó a la muda interrogante de la pelirrosa. —Supongo que sí la he invadido en cierto modo, pero no en el sentido completo de la frase —terminó de manera indiferente. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera sentido una excitación demasiado grande, así hubiera sido sólo al saber que desvestía el cuerpo de una chica como ella, pero como Sasori no sabía lo que era sentir desde hace un tiempo demasiado considerable, no le retribuyó ni la menor importancia al asunto.

—Me alegra saberlo… Gracias por eso —le respondió algo incomoda.

—Deja de agradecerme tanto —espetó fulminándola con la mirada, pero de una manera menos dura de la esperada.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó precavidamente pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del hombre.

Él se acercó a ella y la llevó hasta una de las puertas del pasillo que resulto ser un baño. La dejó allí y fue a buscar algo. Al regresar se dio cuenta de que era una inyectadora con un líquido en ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —lanzó con desconfianza la chica.

—Es una droga para el dolor. Un analgésico.

—Dame. Yo lo hago —le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que le diera la inyectadora.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó algo inseguro, cosa que no se notó en su imperturbable semblante.

—Puedo inyectarlo en mi pierna izquierda —le respondió como si fuera de lo mas obvio. Por un segundo, el chico había temido que fuera a quitarse las vendas para hacerlo. El pelirrojo se la entregó y ella olió el contenido para identificar que genuinamente era un analgésico y no otra cosa.

La chica se inyecto con la mayor eficacia y precisión posible debido a su estatus de médico ninja. El procedió a sentarla del lado de la ducha y le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado de no mojar las vendas porque las consecuencias de ello, iban a ser mucho peores para ella. Sasori salió y le dejó algo de ropa y una toalla en el baño antes de cerrarle la puerta y dejarla sola, pero antes le dijo que si lo necesitaba él iba a estar cerca.

...

Le había resultado demasiado dificultoso el vestirse después de bañarse, pero lo había logrado. Ahora estaba sentada en el piso fuera del lado de la ducha meditando un poco. La ropa que le había dado Sasori para ponerse, era obviamente de él. Una franela negra que le quedaba muy ancha y unos pequeños shorts rojos que se notaba que habían sido un pantalón anteriormente ya que estaban rasgados.

Sakura estaba cansada de no saber que era lo que pasaba. Durante su baño había recordado un poco de la pelea que había librado y del bosque en el cual se había encontrado. Sólo habían sido pequeños fragmentos, pero en ellos se dio cuenta de que era cierto que Itachi Uchiha no había intervenido y parecía que sólo estuviera allí para amedrentarla un poco. También recordó que el ex-subordinado de Sasori le había dicho algo de vengar la muerte de su Danna de una vez por todas o algo así. Pero no pudo saber la razón por la cual la atacaron.

Aún seguía sin sentir absolutamente nada con sus extremidades vendadas y aún estaba algo insegura de si quería saber que era lo que pasaba con ellas. El dolor se había aplacado con el medicamento que Sasori le había facilitado. Recordaba que el hombre se había mostrado muy severo con la orden de no permitir que se mojaran sus vendas y así había hecho ella. Cuando pensara que era conveniente, lo interrogaría hasta sacarle toda la información que necesitaba. _Estoy metida en la pesadilla más absurda de toda mi vida. Quizás comí algo demasiado pesado antes de ir a la cama,_ pensaba un tanto incrédula y tratando de darle un giro divertido a sus frustraciones.

Sakura llamó a Sasori después de estar toda una hora encerrada en el baño y este la sacó de allí. La chica se negó a ir a su habitación de nuevo. Él tuvo que llevarla hasta la sala y sentarla en el sofá. Salió un momento y regresó con unas enormes ramas secas de algún árbol cercano. Eran gruesas, fuertes y como de metro y medio de alto cada una. Las puso en el mesón de la cocina y volvió a salir.

Sakura seguía con atención todo lo que el chico hacía. Él se percató de ello pero no le dio la menor importancia ya que ella sólo era una mocosa curiosa. Volvió otra vez, pero esta vez con una sierra en una mano y una inyectadora en la otra. Dejó la herramienta en el mesón y se acercó a ella.

—Un antibiótico —dijo mientras se agachaba frente a ella y hacía ademán de aplicárselo.

—Yo… puedo hacerlo —decía un tanto insegura mientras que él tomaba su pierna con sus manos.

—Ya está —dijo después de clavarle la aguja en su muslo y traspasar el liquido. Se levantó y se alejó hacía la mesa.

—Es interesante la arquitectura de tu cabaña —comentó la pelirrosa después de un rato en el cual él se dispuso a cortar un poco los trozos de madera. El chico no le respondió y ella no tenía la certeza de si de verdad la estaba escuchando pero de igual modo continuó. —Es interesante que tenga un baño y unas cuantas habitaciones cuando podría apostar que no duermes ni tienes necesidades fisiológicas —le dijo acertadamente.

—Las hice después de rescatarte porque supuse que las necesitarías —dijo monótonamente. —Además que no planeaba dejar la estructura de una casa incompleta.

—La casa se adapta a las necesidades de su habitante… No hubiera estado incompleta si sólo tú habitaras en ella —le dijo razonablemente.

—Hmp… Supongo que podrías tener razón…

—Quiero preguntarte algo —le dijo seriamente Sakura. Él la miró de soslayo dándole a entender que la escuchaba, pero inmediatamente bajó la vista a los trozos de madera. —Me dijiste que no percibes olores… entonces, ¿Por qué respiras? —dijo recordando cuando estaba en la habitación y pudo escuchar su respiración.

—¿No podrías ser mas curiosa? —dijo desganadamente después de creer que la pregunta iba a ser mucho más sería, pero antes de que ella replicara, le contestó. —Sólo inhalo y exhalo aire. No respiro en si. Supongo que lo hago por una vieja costumbre cuando era completamente humano… Si pudieras notarlo, te darías cuenta de que mi aliento es de la misma temperatura que posea el ambiente. No es cálido.

Ella se mantuvo callada un buen rato tratando de sopesar todo lo que le había dicho. Recordaba que cuando su pelea contra él estaba finalizando, pensó que era un completo monstruo, un fenómeno sin sentimientos ni conciencia. Pero ya empezaba a cambiar de parecer con respecto a eso. Sentía que podía llegar a ser un poco más humano de lo que lo era su fachada porque si no fuera así ¿Por qué la había salvado entonces?

—¿Vas a decirme alguna vez por qué me salvaste? —preguntó rápidamente a penas cruzó su cabeza.

—Quizás…

—¿Cuándo podré quitarme las vendas? Necesito saber que es lo que le pasa a mi pierna y mi brazo —le exigió.

—Mañana te las quitaré, pero antes te daré unas cuantas advertencias —dijo secamente mientras se levantaba de su sitio y miraba a la nada de espaldas a ella.

—¿Advertencias? ¿Qué clase de advertencias? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y después tragó grueso.

—Lo sabrás mañana. Ahora vete a la cama.

—No tengo sueño —protestó poniendo su brazo en la cintura y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de manera desafiante. Él se dio la vuelta y suspiró pesadamente al verla así.

—Necesito que lo hagas. Se una buena niña, Sakura —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía ella. Sakura volteó los ojos ante su comentario e hizo un pequeño mohín que no paso desapercibido por el hombre que alzó una ceja.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, se vio a si misma alzada en el aire. Emitió un pequeño grito por el asombro y el sobresalto. Bajó su vista y pudo notar que unos hilos de chakra casi imperceptibles la rodeaban. Empezó a patalear con su pierna izquierda mientras le gritaba a su opresor de manera histérica que la bajara. El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a los reclamos y exigencias de la chica y sólo se limitó a hacer unos movimientos muy elegantes con sus dedos y ella se precipitó hacía él rápidamente en el aire.

Ella aún gritaba con los ojos cerrados, pero después de un rato pudo notar que ya no estaba en el aire ni rodea por los hilos del chico, sino por algo más. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en los brazos del hombre, que la cargaba y la miraba como siempre lo hacía, fría e inexpresivamente. Sakura se tensó y se sonrojo sin explicación aparente. Sasori levantó una ceja ante ese acto inconsciente.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—N-No… —respondió simplemente la pelirrosa.

Él chico hizo caso omiso a la razón por la cual su rostro se tornaba de ese modo y empezó a encaminarse a la habitación que ahora era la de la chica. Sakura podía sentir sus duros y fríos brazos sostenerla. No eran ásperos ni completamente tiesos por más extraño que pareciera. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, ella empezó a removerse inquieta en los brazos del chico.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerme nada, Sasori! —le dijo con una enorme firmeza mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice. Él chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida ante las trivialidades que de seguro pasaban por la mente de la chica.

Él sólo se limitó a acostarla con extraña delicadeza en la cama y ella aún lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Ponte completamente recta —le ordenó el hombre.

—¡Te lo advierto, Sasori! ¡¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de una persona en mi estado? ¡Eres un…!

—¡¿Un que? —la interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y mirándola desafiante.

—Un… un… depravado —finalizó por lo bajo con la intensión de que él no la escuchara pero si lo había hecho.

—Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo, niñita. No sabes con quien te metes —le dijo calmadamente y ella pudo notar que esbozaba otra sonrisita torcida en su rostro. Estaba evidentemente divertido ante las reacciones de ella. Sakura se enfurruñó un poco ante la reacción de él.

—¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta de la fuerza que poseo?

—Ahora no tienes mucho chakra debido a tu osadía de usar tu fuerza vital con Deidara. Además de eso, mírame. Mi abuela y tú no lograron acabarme. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sola lo harías? —espetó despectivamente. —Te voy a hacer unas muletas y necesito tus medidas ya que eres un poco más baja que yo —le comentó antes de que ella replicara por su anterior comentario.

—Ah, es eso… —suspiró un poco más aliviada.

—No puedes mantenerte de pie, así que necesitaba que estuvieras en un lugar donde pudieras estar completamente recta.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho en el sofá.

—Si, pero necesitas descansar. Así te quedas de una vez aquí —_y es una forma de escapar de tus molestas preguntas hasta mañana,_ se dijo a si mismo. —Ya está oscureciendo —agregó ya que ella no se mostraba muy a gusto con la idea.

—Como sea —musitó la chica con molestia.

El chico procedió a sacar un metro del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a medir a la chica desde sus axilas hasta la planta de su pie. Anotó las medidas mentalmente y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

—Que duermas bien, Sasori-san —dijo Sakura con voz tierna y melodiosa que le sorprendió un poco a él.

—¿Recuerdas que tú misma dijiste que no duermo? —espetó calmadamente sin caer en el sarcasmo.

—Oh, cierto… entonces, que pases una buena noche —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él pudo apreciar porque se volteó a mirarla.

—Lo mismo digo —le respondió con una leve asentida y una casi imperceptible sonrisa que ella notó y solo hizo que ensanchara la suya de manera amena.

...

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. Se había dormido rápidamente a pesar de haberse mostrado renuente ante la idea de irse a la cama. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla y desde hace rato estaba tratando de recodar algo más de su encuentro con los Akatsuki, pero no había logrado nada. Aún tenía un sinfín de preguntas en la cabeza para hacerle a Sasori.

Aún no podía creer la vuelta tan inusual que había dado su vida. _¿Cuidada y atendida por un Akatsuki? Que absurdo, _pensaba sonriendo con ironía ante tal extrañeza y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación. Él le había dicho que ya no pertenecía a Akatsuki, no precisamente con esas palabras, pero era prácticamente eso. Aunque no fuera ya miembro de esa organización, de igual modo seguía siendo un criminal de rango S, despiadado y desquiciado.

_Se a mostrado relativamente amable conmigo y se que con tanta insistencia lograre que me diga por que me salvó,_ se decía a si misma cuando el sonido de las bisagras oxidadas y chirriantes de la puerta la sobresaltó.

—¡Sasori-san, te estaba esperando! —comentó sentándose en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa que extrañó y deleitó un poco al chico pero no lo demostró.

—Pensé que aún dormías. Por eso no había venido. Tus muletas ya están listas, las traeré —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Sasori regresó con unas hermosas muletas talladas en la madera. No eran simples y comunes. Parecían ramas de arboles pero se notaba que estaban trabajadas para que lucieran así al propósito. Estaban pintadas en un tono marrón oscuro muy brillante y llamativo. Pudo notar que en algunas partes había unas flores de cerezo talladas delicada y finamente. Las había pintado de un tenue y suave color rosa que se asemejaba mucho a su cabello. Sakura abrió sus ojos visiblemente sorprendida, era algo sencillo y hermoso. El convirtió un simple objeto para ayudarse a caminar en una obra magistral de arte.

—Vaya… parece que te esmeras en cualquier cosa que haces con tus manos y la conviertes en algo magnifico —las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica sin siquiera pensarlo. Sasori sonrió soberbiamente y ella se sonrojó un poco apenada al notar que estaba alagando al criminal de rango S.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y a colocarse en las muletas. Al principio le costó un poco caminar debido a que sólo podía usar una mano y una pierna, pero logró acostumbrarse a pesar de todo. Sólo podía usar una, así que el chico le guardó la otra. Ella ignoró la razón por la cual el pelirrojo le hizo dos sabiendo que no podía usar su otro brazo. Pensó que quizás él sabía algo más que ella no captaba o ignoraba, pero luego le pareció ridículo y se reprendió a si misma diciéndose que dejara de ser tan paranoica, aunque era algo casi imposible.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina después de que Sasori le preguntara a la chica si quería desayunar. Él preparó lo mismo que el día anterior pero esta vez la dejó comiendo sola porque debía salir un momento. Las preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua debían esperar.

Sakura terminó de comer y empezó a dar vueltas en la casa. Notó que había muchos cuadros de los cuales no se había percatado la tarde anterior. La gran mayoría eran hermosos paisaje y le recordó un poco a Sai. El pelirrojo decía ser un artista y al parecer lo era en muchos de los ámbitos artísticos.

Le empezó a parecer raro que aún no viera ninguna marioneta a parte del propio cuerpo de Sasori. _De seguro las tiene en su habitación,_ pensaba mientras pasaba al frente de dicha puerta, la cual ella consideraba que eran los aposentos del chico. Sentía unas ganas incesantes de entrar y ver lo que había ahí, pero pensó que no era para nada conveniente a pesar que la curiosidad la carcomiera centímetro a centímetro.

Sasori llegó a la casa después de pasadas unas cuantas horas y buscó a Sakura por todas partes, incluso en su habitación porque supuso que escudriñaría por ahí, pero no la consiguió. Decidió salir por la puerta trasera de la estancia y allí la encontró sentada sobre una roca con su pierna inservible estirada mientras la miraba con algo de tristeza y dolor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó y ella se sobresalto un poco, pero después volteó la cabeza para verlo.

—Un poco…

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Tenia algo de calor ahí dentro, así que salí… el clima en el desierto pasado el medio día es un poco menos cálido —dijo levantando la cabeza mirando al cielo y disfrutando la cálida brisa que arreciaba moviendo un poco sus cabellos.

—¿Por qué crees que…? —el pelirrojo dejo su pregunta en el aire.

—Mira el terreno. Está escabroso y la tierra esta partida por la falta de agua. Los arboles están secos y no hay césped. El clima es demasiado cálido. No estamos en el desierto obviamente, pero sí en las proximidades al desierto que colinda con Sunagakure ¿cierto, Sasori-san? —concluyó mirándolo de manera desafiante con una ceja alzada. El chico sonrió un poco y ella se asombró ante eso.

—Supongo que subestimé tu inteligencia… Estabas cerca de la Aldea de la Lluvia y allí el clima es mucho más diferente que aquí… pero te desviaste en tu atisbo de volver por donde habías venido debido a lo confusa y aturdida que te encontrabas después de la pelea. Te acercaste al camino que lleva a la aldea de Suna y te traje hasta aquí —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo haces para que no descubran donde estas, estando tan cerca de la aldea en la cual naciste? —le preguntó la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía disfrutando la cálida brisa.

—¿Como crees tú, Sakura-san? —le dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Genjutsu, quizás? —dijo perspicazmente mirándolo de reojo.

—Correcto. Es completamente imperceptible para muchos.

—No es para menos. Debes de ser un gran shinobi si pertenecías a Akatsuki —dijo tranquilamente sin importarle lo que pensara ya que era la verdad, todos los miembros de esa organización eran unos shinobis excepcionales pero unos engendros del demonio, como le gustaba denominarlos.

—Era uno de los mejores miembros —dijo soberbiamente con una pequeña sonrisa sobradora.

—Incluso si te valías de tus jugueticos a la hora de pelear —dijo Sakura divertidamente sin pensarlo ya que le había agarrado una extraña confianza al hablar con él. Pero luego se arrepintió de eso.

—Estás cruzando la raya, mocosa —espetó secamente pero a pesar de eso no parecía molesto. Ella bajo la cabeza notablemente apenada por el comentario y algo temerosa porque no tenía ni idea de que podría ser capaz Sasori. _Fue algo realmente estúpido,_ se reprendió mentalmente. —Tú también eres una kunoichi notablemente resaltante —le comentó notando la incomodidad de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos lo más que podía y lo miró con la boca entreabierta realmente sorprendida. ¿Un tipo como él le estaba diciendo que ella era una buena ninja? La molesta, Sakura. La buena para nada. El estorbo de chica. La Sakura a la que siempre debían salvar. ¿A esa Sakura él le decía que era una notablemente resaltante kunoichi?

—Demostraste tu valía al enfrentarme junto con Chiyo, a pesar que no era realmente yo. Me dejaste muy impresionado cuando supe que eras una ninja médico y que habías logrado hacer un antídoto efectivo contra mi veneno. Me vi en la obligación de hacer otro más poderoso y difícil de contrarrestar. Además, en tu batalla con Deidara parece que diste lo mejor de ti y lograste vencerlo… Nunca subestimé a ese mocoso. Es un muy buen shinobi a pesar de que no congeniábamos en muchos puntos de vista. Por supuesto, no tan bueno como yo, por algo era su maestro. Pero si lograste vencerlo… y a mí, en cierto modo… Eres realmente… resaltante —concluyó. Todo lo que había dicho Sasori había salido de su boca de manera monótona, pero a ella le alegró de sobremanera porque sentía que todo lo decía sinceramente. El pelirrojo no era de dar halagos ni mucho menos, pero sintió la necesidad de decirle sus cualidades ya que parecía que ni ella misma las conocía y se despreciaba o devaluaba. Eso lo notaba por su obvia hostilidad al subestimarla y creía que ocultaba sus inseguridades con esa fachada.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro y volteó a mirarlo pero él no hacía lo mismo. —Se que no debería agradecerte y aún no se la razón, pero aun así… gracias —concluyó tomando la mano del chico que hasta ahora había reposado en su rodilla. Él la miró confundido e impresionado y ella pudo notarlo porque se demostró un poco en sus casi imperturbables facciones. Eso la hizo sonreír aun más y a él sólo lo ponía un tanto nervioso pero a pesar de eso estaba tranquilo a su lado.

...

—¿Cuáles son las advertencias? —preguntó Sakura sacando valía y seguridad de donde no tenía. Empezó a morderse el labio ante la posible respuesta.

La chica ya había almorzado después de la llegada de Sasori, el cual le dio los mismos medicamentos del día anterior. Hablaron un rato pero de banalidades y ella se duchó, el tiempo se les pasó rápido y a la tarde le dijo que ya era momento de quitarle las vendas que tanto le estaban molestando. Así que, ahora estaban a punto de hacerlo. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama y Sasori caminaba de un lado para otro con algo de inquietud que no se reflejaba en su rostro. Ella estaba tan ensimismada que no lo notó.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando despertaste te dije que lo que verías no te gustaría en lo absoluto y que después quizás desearías haber muerto? —le preguntó seriamente.

—S-Sí… lo r-recuerdo —esto ya la estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo normal. Su frustración aumentaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

—Pues, esa es la advertencia. Y también te digo que lo más probable es que desees matarme y lo comprenderé, pero de ahí a que lo logres habrá un enorme trecho.

—Eres demasiado confiado, Sasori-san. Una chica molesta es lo peor que podrías enfrentar, así que bájate de tu pedestal de soberbia —le comentó la chica, la cual ya estaba demasiado perturbada y alterada. Ese comentario sólo hizo que él sonriera un poco con diversión, pero aún estaba preocupado.

Sasori se acercó a ella y se agachó a sus pies. La miró por un momento analizando cada una de sus expresiones y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. No estaba acostumbrada a mirar por tanto tiempo a unos ojos tan intimidantes y vacios.

Él tomó su pierna y la estiró para empezar a desenrollar las vendas desde su pie para que no se sintiera incomoda. Sakura respiraba pesada y ansiosamente. Él cerró los ojos y empezó a quitar la venda más rápidamente. Ella también cerró los ojos esperando lo peor porque sabía que nada podía ser bueno. No se había atrevido a quitarse las vendas sólo por temor a enfrentar su propia realidad, además que sentía que debía acatar las normas de Sasori ya que estaba en una notable desventaja contra él.

Escuchaba como se deslizaban las pequeñas y blancas superficies. Su corazón se aceleraba aún más al comprobar que de verdad no sentía absolutamente nada, ni calor, ni frío, ni las vendas deslizándose, ni los finos e inhumanos dedos de Sasori sobre su piel.

—Ya está —le avisó con su voz fría. Ella empezó a abrir los ojos pero miró al techo primero, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea.

—No la siento, Sasori. No siento nada… Ni siquiera tus dedos sobre mi piel… Nada… —decía la pelirrosa mientras trataba de controlar el llanto.

El chico no respondió y ella bajó la vista para mirarlo. Lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto, Sasori tenía la cabeza gacha como molesto, agobiado o arrepentido por algo. Eso la hizo mirar finalmente su pierna y reprimió un grito poniéndose su mano derecha sobre la boca. Su corazón enloqueció y se sentía presa de una irracional y terrorífica pesadilla. Empezó a temblar de arriba a abajo y se sobresalto más al ver que esa parte de su cuerpo no lo hacía. Comenzó a llorar amargamente y emitió un pequeño sollozo que se le escapó. Se decía una y mil veces que eso no podía ser cierto.

Ya no veía con claridad debido a las lágrimas. Cuando reaccionó se quitó las lágrimas del rostro de manera brusca con su mano. Estaba jadeando de la desesperación. Su pesadilla se había vuelto real. Tomó las vendas de su brazo izquierdo y empezó a quitárselas rápida y torpemente con desesperación. Sasori ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo estado de su pierna.

—¡¿Cómo rayos voy a sentir algo si es artificial? —gritó entre sollozos mientras temblaba y se apretaba lo mas fuerte que podía el brazo.

El brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha de Sakura eran artificiales. Ahora eran de madera. Ese era el ardor y el dolor tan intenso que sentía. Su cuerpo empezaba a adaptarse a sus extremidades artificiales y estaba cicatrizando. La piel en su hombro y en el comienzo de su pierna, estaba roja y destrozada. Se notaba que aún no estaba acostumbrada al nuevo cambio.

—Sakura…

—¡NO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! —gritó la chica realmente alterada mientras se tiraba en la cama y empezaba a golpearla en un intento por librar su frustración.

Sasori no tenía nada que decir. Salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente era querer disculparse con ella por haberle hecho eso. En el fondo, él sabía que reaccionaría de ese modo. No era para menos. Para ella era como si realmente hubiera perdido sus extremidades a pesar de él habérselas salvado, en cierto modo.

No entendía por que era que se sentía tan mal al verla así. Toda su vida, él había estado rodeado de personas que reprimían todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y emociones para no mostrar debilidad. Se había criado en un ambiente como ese y él mismo se había convertido en una persona más insensible que un pedazo de madera. Aún así, sus emociones afloraban ante una persona que no las reprimía, sino que los demostraba de manera muy expresiva. Eso hacía que él también sintiera lo que le transmitía. Por eso se sentía tan culpable.

_Debí haberla dejado para que muriera… No. Quizás después se sienta agradecida por seguir viviendo… así tenga que empezar a apreciar mi arte a la fuerza,_ se decía mientras suspiraba un poco afligido. _No se si es bueno o malo, pero… e__lla me devuelve parte de mi humanidad…_

...

No sabía por que había reaccionado de ese modo si ya se lo esperaba. En su subconsciente sabía que ese era el destino de sus extremidades. El hecho de que fueran insensibles le decía a gritos que esa era la razón, pero ella se negaba a creerlo porque nunca pensó que podría ser tan desdichada.

Al principio pensaba en como era posible que hubiera llegado a eso. _¿Es que acaso no había otro modo o era inevitable?,_ se preguntaba. Sus ojos habían quedado completamente secos. ¿Cuántas horas tenía llorando y gritando en la almohada? Como dos o tres, aproximadamente.

Ahora pensaba que quizás esa era la única forma en la cual él pudo salvar su brazo y su pierna, pero aún no recordaba que era lo que había pasado como para llegar a ese estado. Quizás Sasori hizo lo único que podía. Él la había salvado por más que no quisiera aceptarlo o aún siguiera sin saber por que lo hizo. En lo único que no había acertado el chico había sido en sus arranques suicidas. Ella no deseaba estar muerta porque apreciaba demasiado su vida como para querer hacerlo, pero todo esto era demasiado difícil de sopesar y digerir a pesar de haber tenido más de veinticuatro horas consciente con sus extremidades inutilizables, pero toda una vida le resultaba demasiado agobiante.

_¿Y si ya no puedo ser una kunoichi? Pero si Sasori puede controlar todo su cuerpo al ser así... Quizás por eso me dijo que pasaría más tiempo aquí del que creía… Quizás él me pueda enseñar a manejar mis extremidades…,_ pensaba un poco mas tranquila.

...

* * *

><p>!Ah! Ya llegaron hasta el final del capítulo y realmente espero que les haya gustado porque para ser sincera este es uno de los fic que considero que mejor me está quedando y el que más me gusta hasta ahora u.u<p>

El próximo cap ya lo tengo escrito :D y aparecerá una persona muy especial y querida por mí ahí *-* Adivinen quien es :D Espero que me dejen un review y me sigan apoyando. Por favor y gracias, si lo hacen quizás les envie torta de mi cumpleaños, pero no me hago responsable si no les llega(? xD

**Atte.: Akasuna no Yulieth :3**


	3. Ch 3: Sensations that Unravel a Mind

Hello there! Estoy en un chat, internet, ciber o como sea que le digan en su país porque me cortaron el mio x.x Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews, favorites y alerts :D Cuando tenga internet en mi casa respondo todo, I swear! Por ahorta los dejo con el capítulo y aparecen dos personajes mas aparte de los protagonistas :D Realmente espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. Sorry por el retraso u.u

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece a parte del fic u.u

...

**Behind His Artificial Aspect**

**Detrás de su Aspecto Artificial**

**Chapter 3: Sensations that Unravel a Chaotic Mind**

**Capítulo 3: Sensaciones que Desenredan una Caótica Mente**

—¿Para qué me solicitaste? —decía una voz masculina realmente sería. —¿Hmp? —emitió al ver que la persona a su lado no respondía y lucía como si estuviera metido de lleno en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que fue un error... —se escuchó decir a la persona a su lado después de un rato.

—Usted nunca se arrepiente de nada, hmp… Pero, ¿qué es exactamente de lo que se arrepiente?

—De muchas cosas...

—¿Se arrepiente de haberme llamado? —preguntó primero, para luego proceder a una pregunta mucho más sería.

—Por supuesto... —le respondió la otra voz masculina suspirando pesadamente. —Si te descubren traerá repercusiones para ti...

—Nunca se había preocupado por mí, hmp —interrumpió de manera divertida.

—... y por consiguiente para mí —finalizó mirándolo de reojo seriamente.

—Le da muchas vueltas al asunto, Sasori no Danna. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —musitó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Haz la pregunta que realmente quieres hacerme, Deidara —espetó el pelirrojo después de un largo silencio.

—¿Qué hacía usted ahí? A pesar de estar tan débil, a tal punto de casi llegar a la inconsciencia, pude sentir su presencia —respondió el rubio mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada.

Sasori levantó la cabeza para observar el satélite lunar sobre ellos. Le gustaba mirarla por horas, lo inspiraba y también lo hacía creer que mientras la veía, la vida no era tan trágica como realmente lucía a sus ojos. Era hermosa y eterna. Una perfecta obra de arte natural que presenciaba, presenció y presenciará muchos de los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en la Tierra, y muy probablemente, quizás algún día presencie también su muerte, porque contrariamente de creer que él debía ser eterno, era un ser completamente efímero como todos los demás humanos, a pesar de no serlo en su totalidad. Era tan imponente y perfecta.

—Dicen que ilumina los caminos de las personas que desean salir de la oscuridad —comentó Deidara en un susurro mientras observaba también lo que tan interesante le parecía a su maestro.

—¿Crees que sea efímera? —preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de su ex-alumno.

—No lo sé… Quizás muera antes de poder descubrirlo, hmp… —suspiró el rubio volviendo a mirar al cielo.

—Quizás yo también lo haga antes de descubrirlo, pero moriré creyendo que no es así y en cierto modo me reconfortará —dijo Sasori con una extraña intensidad en su voz.

—Usted crea lo que quiera, Sasori no Danna… Nada es eterno… y al fin se ha dado cuenta que usted tampoco lo es —comentó. —¿Por qué tanta melancolía, hmp?

—Por nada relevante, mocoso —espetó Sasori tratando de parecer enojado, pero lo dijo con muy poca intensidad como para que el rubio le creyera, lo que hizo que este sonriera un poco.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había ocurrido el lamentable infortunio con Sakura, la cual había permanecido en su recámara todo ese tiempo. Pudo escuchar sus sollozos y quejidos por una larga hora a través de las paredes que permitían que el sonido las traspasara. No lo hubiera soportado más, así que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco a pesar de carecer de la sensibilidad para poder disfrutarlo. Y fue así como terminó sentado en una rama de uno de los árboles más altos de un bosque ubicado a las cercanías entre la Aldea de la Lluvia y la de la Arena con su ex-compañero de Akatsuki.

Sasori había sentido el impulso de enviarle un mensaje a Deidara y así lo había hecho. Últimamente no tenía razones muy concretas para hacer lo que hacía. Últimamente todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por puros arrebatos. Últimamente quería que alguien aclarara su cabeza y al verse a él mismo completamente incapacitado para hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor era que se la dilucidara una persona que presumía conocerlo a la perfección, y ese era Deidara. El problema era que ahora no sabía como plantear lo que pasaba, porque sentía que antes había caído en un enorme abismo de inseguridad y no se lo permitiría de nuevo.

Deidara lo notaba un tanto afligido y confundido. El pelirrojo era casi en su totalidad inexpresivo, pero las personas que lo conocían bien, podían notar sus cambios de estado que no ocurrían muy a menudo. El rubio estaba un tanto preocupado por su maestro pero su fachada no le permitía demostrarlo mucho, además que tenía una imagen que cuidar. Aun así, él siempre lograba que Sasori le dijera todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza o si no lo hacía, siempre terminaba descubriéndolo y asumiéndolo.

—¿Va a darme una respuesta concreta para mis dos preguntas anteriores? Se nota que no tienes ánimos de discutir conmigo ni siquiera para defender tus principios, hmp.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que…? —decía dudándolo demasiado.

—Que esta confundido por algo —afirmó el rubio mirando de soslayo a Sasori y este sólo frunció el ceño sin mirarlo. —Cuénteme que hacía ahí, hmp.

—Sólo estaba de paso —contestó cortante.

Deidara sabía muy bien que tratar con Sasori no era para nada fácil. Estaba seguro que cuando lo solicitó era para pedir su ayuda y consejos, o sólo para hablar de algo demasiado profundo que no lograba entender del todo; pero el orgullo impetuoso y molesto de Sasori siempre hacía que se arrepintiera de sus actos impulsivos y trataba de remediarlos de manera mordaz, cortante y desafiante como generalmente era, porque no se permitiría caer en "insignificantes debilidades humanas", como le gustaba llamar a los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones. Siempre se escudaba o se excusaba con la idea de que él no era humano, pero aun así, una parte de él lo era y lo había sido en algún momento completamente, y algo tan poderoso como los sentimientos era muy difícil de olvidar o ignorar del todo; y el rubio se daba cuenta que por ahí venía el problema de su maestro porque nada lo hacía dudar, titubear y mostrarse tan vacilante y bipolar como ese tema.

—Puede ser… pero si nos sintió ahí… ¿Por qué se acercó tanto a nosotros? —lanzó Deidara sin mirarlo para que la pregunta no tuviera un efecto tan fuerte en el mayor.

—Di por qué crees que lo hice —dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada de reojo. Sasori era el tipo de persona que siempre prefería que los demás dijeran lo que creían que él pensaba antes de decirlo por sí mismo si estaba vacilante.

—No cree que lo mejor sería que usted mismo lo admitiera, ¿hmp? —le dijo Deidara alzando las cejas. _Además, me estoy debatiendo entre dos posibles razones y si digo la equivocada, lo más probable es que aquí termine la conversación;_ pensó.

—No estamos en terapia, mocoso —espetó fríamente mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El rubio suspiró con pesadez.

—Debería irme. El molesto de Tobi no es para nada sutil, mas bien todo lo contrario, y de seguro le comentará a Pein que me desaparecí y eso sólo provocaría que me confrontara —dijo mientras se ponía de pie con visible modorra.

—Sentí su presencia… —susurró Sasori mirando la luna con semblante perturbado. Deidara se mantuvo estático por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Y… ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Está… muerta, hmp? —preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado. Su táctica de tratar de marcharse había funcionado para que Sasori soltara por lo menos tres palabras.

—No… Está conmigo.

—¿Contigo, Danna? —preguntó Deidara entreabriendo un poco la boca y mirándolo asombrado, a pesar que una de las razones que él creía era esa kunoichi, pero pensó que quizás su maestro la asesinaría o algo por el estilo. No pensaba que la tuviera como un rehén ya que no tenía motivos concretos, así que lo único que se le pudo ocurrir era que le había salvado la vida.

—¿No sentiste que después que se marcharon me acerqué a ella? —preguntó Sasori alzando una ceja. Trataba de restarle importancia con su monótona voz.

—De seguro Itachi sí, pero… yo me desmayé a penas logramos alejarnos unos tres metros de ahí e Itachi tuvo que cargar conmigo a cuestas… Eso fue tan vergonzoso y patético, hmp —comentó Deidara haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—Yo tuve que hacerlo unas cuantas veces cuando no eras más que un novato en Akatsuki… ¿Qué tiene de diferente? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—No bromee, Danna. Usted sabe lo que pienso de ese maldito… Además, usted es mi maestro…

—Ya no lo soy —interrumpió con fastidio. —Y que fuera tu maestro no quería decir que tuviera que encargarme de ti como si fueras un saco de papas.

—No me refería a eso… Y usted sigue siendo mi maestro, por más que ya no desee que lo llame de ese modo, hmp —concluyó el rubio con una media sonrisa. El debía admitirlo, admiraba y estimaba mucho a Sasori por ayudarlo como más nadie lo había hecho cuando era nuevo en Akatsuki. Por supuesto, al principio se mostraba mordaz y frío con el preadolescente que era en ese momento, pero luego ayudó a fortalecerlo y a sobrellevar mejor su estancia, y sabía que en el fondo, el pelirrojo lo estimaba tanto como él.

—Que halagador —comentó Sasori divertido mientras sonreía un poco.

—Entonces… ¿Quiere decir que le salvó la vida a esa niña, hmp? —preguntó Deidara sin mirarlo, algo temeroso debido a la posible reacción del pelirrojo, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Qué? —preguntó a regañadientes aún sin atreverse a encararlo.

—Tú también eres un niño… Siempre debo hacerme cargo de mocosos impertinentes —sentenció secamente pero no con la rudeza requerida. El rubio comprendía perfectamente lo que pretendía Sasori con lo que dijo; sólo quería que él olvidara el tema de la chica con ese comentario.

—Para usted, todos somos niños. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Seis décadas, hmp? —comentó Deidara enfurruñándose involuntariamente ante el comentario a pesar de saber lo que pretendía. Sasori sonrió porque pensó que lo había logrado. —No trate de darle más vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Hmp…

—Esa no es una razón coherente, hmp. ¿De donde saca esa clase de respuesta? ¿Del extenso diccionario y el mejor repertorio del léxico de Itachi Uchiha? —musitó mirándolo de reojo con la boca torcida por la molestia. —Ya había olvidado lo difícil que resultaba tratar contigo.

—Es completamente ilógico que alguien como yo… como decirlo… te pida…

—¿Un consejo? ¿Un motivo? ¿Una respuesta? ¿Una razón concreta para tus actos? ¿Un posible desenredo a su retorcida mente, hmp?

—¡Ya veo que lo tienes claro, Deidara! —interrumpió rudamente el mayor.

—Entonces, no entiende porque le salvo la vida y ahora cree que es un error haberlo hecho… y yo que ya la odiaba por el simple hecho de que todos creyeran que ella lo había asesinado, Sasori no Danna… y usted viene y la salva… eso es…

—Incoherente —completó el pelirrojo. —No estoy seguro de si fue un error… y no tienes por qué odiar a alguien por mí, Deidara.

—Quizás… lo hizo porque la reconoce —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Sasori lo miraba expectante. —Me refiero a que admite que es una buena kunoichi, con mucho talento y capacidades… Quizás piense que no merecía morir de ese modo tan poco ortodoxo, hmp.

El silencio los ahogó por mucho tiempo después de ese comentario del rubio. Sasori meditaba y analizaba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. El ya la había alagado antes, aunque le pareciera absurdo admitírselo inclusive a si mismo. Quizás esa era una de las razones, pero creía que habían más que debía descubrir por su cuenta, ya Deidara le había desenredado lo suficiente su cabeza.

—Es extraño oírte hablar así —dijo el más bajo de ambos para romper el silencio. —Teniendo en cuenta que sólo a mí me admirabas de manera tan abierta —concluyó socarronamente.

—No se crea tan exclusivo, Danna —le respondió el rubio riendo. —Esa chica casi me asesina y sólo por eso debo reconocer lo que vale, a pesar de que quiera vengarme… —en ese momento, Sasori frunció un poco el ceño involuntariamente mientras miraba a la nada y no enfocaba ningún punto en especifico, —… pero ya no lo haría, hmp… —finalizó Deidara al apreciar la reacción de su maestro.

—Hmp… Itachi no les a dicho nada ¿cierto?

—No, hmp —le confirmó Deidara. —Usted conoció por más tiempo a Itachi, ¿Por qué cree que no ha dicho nada? —preguntó curiosamente.

—Él no se mete en los asuntos de nadie. Ese Uchiha posee sus propios objetivos a parte de la organización. Sólo está en Akatsuki por conveniencia y porque sabe que tarde o temprano los cumplirá estando ahí.

—Y… ¿Cuáles son esos objetivos? —preguntó inquisitivamente como un niño.

—Que me importa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso significa que no sabe o que no le importa? —preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

—Que no se ni me importa —le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. —El sólo dirá que yo sigo vivo si me interpongo en sus objetivos, pero como no creo que lo haga ni siquiera inconscientemente, no tienes porque preocuparte…

—Aun así, usted sabe algo de él —comentó inquisitivamente el rubio mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. —Usted sabe lo de su enfermedad, hmp.

—Eso no quiere decir que sepa hasta de que lado de la cama duerme, mocoso —le espetó mientras suspiraba pesada y cansadamente.

—Nunca me lo contó…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó distraídamente. Estaba ahí, pero a pesar de prestarle la atención requerida a la conversación con su alumno, su cabeza divagaba muy lejana y profundamente.

—¿Cómo lo supo, hmp?

—Yo estaba en una tienda medicinal de un pueblo muy poco conocido, perdido entre la maleza del bosque. Tan solitario y lejano que no aparece en los mapas actuales y sus habitantes ni siquiera tienen la menor idea de quienes somos o las atrocidades que realizamos y de las cuales nos ocupamos. Siempre iba ahí para conseguir compuestos extraños y poco comunes para mis venenos… Al parecer Konoha está demasiado avanzada en esa área para mi gusto… Volviendo al punto…

_Entré a una tienda y compré todo lo que necesitaba. Nunca me quedaba demasiado tiempo allí porque no quería que algún día se negaran a venderme sus inusuales productos al haberse enterado para qué los usaba. No eran personas avariciosas, quizás aun no lo sean. Me disponía a salir de ese perdido pueblo cuando sentí una presencia demasiado conocida para mi gusto. Sus ojos rojos y amenazantes como de halcón e insecto se posaban en mí, lo sentía. _

_Me giré y tiré un shuriken que él de seguro pensó que iba muy mal dirigido. Lo había lanzado hasta el centro de un árbol seco, en un punto clave para que este cayera debido a su inestabilidad. Mi objetivo no era él ni su escondite, sino ese árbol endeble en sí. Este cayó y él tuvo que salir debido a que sino le hubiera caído encima. Era mucho más pesado de lo que creía debido al gran estruendo que provocó._

—_¿Acaso quieres matarme? —me preguntó serena e inexpresivamente._

—_Eso no iba a hacerte ni un rasguño. Eres un ninja o, ¿acaso estás perdiendo las habilidades? —dije despectivamente sin esperar respuesta debido a que sabía que nunca llegaría. —¿Qué haces aquí? O más importante aun, ¿por qué te ocultabas mientras me espiabas? Sabes que no me metería en tus asuntos si yo no estuviera en ellos._

—_Compras venenos en ese pueblucho, ¿eh? —no era una pregunta sino una afirmación y errónea, por cierto._

—_Ingredientes exóticos y extraños —lo corregí sin ganas._

—_Ya veo… Yo vengo a algo parecido —seco, siempre seco y cortante porque quería zafarse de una situación que no estaba predestinada._

—_Sinceramente no me importa ni una mínima parte a que vengas hasta aquí, sólo quiero saber por qué te ocultabas de mí, ¿Qué escondes? ¿Por qué me espiabas para confirmar que me fuera? ¿Por qué fuiste tan descuidado como para que yo te descubriera, maestro del genjutsu, Uchiha Itachi? —pregunté seriamente pero con un toque de burla y cinismo, algo que él entendía perfectamente ya que nos parecemos en manera de actuar algunas veces._

—_Tú no estás inmiscuido en mis planes, Sasori. Sólo eres un pequeño eslabón perdido al cual acabo de toparme por casualidad…_

—_Estás débil —sentencié interrumpiendo su discursito que no me interesaba en lo absoluto ya que no me aclararía nada. No me respondió, sólo frunció un poco el ceño. —Por eso no te ocultaste eficazmente y ahora vienes a buscar un medicamento a este pueblo porque sabes muy bien que te lo venderán al no saber quien eres._

—_Soy un viejo cliente, Akasuna no Sasori. El hecho de que no me haya topado contigo antes es sólo una enorme desventura, un hecho lamentable… o quizás fui afortunado —trató de parecer misterioso y evadirme._

_Se dio la vuelta para irse pero mientras lo hacía pude notar algo curioso. Cerró sus ojos y apegó sus parpados muy fuertemente como si le dolieran o le ardieran, después parpadeó repetidas veces. Eso sólo pasó como en dos segundos, pero soy demasiado observador como para no notar... que tienes la boca abierta y los mosquitos van a entrar en ella, Deidara._

—¡Ni siquiera me está viendo, hmp! ¡Está casi de espaldas a mí! —espetó el rubio con voz chillona. Cerró la boca e hizo una extraña mueca mientras se enfurruñaba.

—Mocoso… —susurró con desdén. —Como seguía diciendo…

_Soy demasiado observador e inteligente como para no notar lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Desde hace un tiempo lo notaba extraño a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, ni tampoco cambiar mucho su fachada. Eran mínimas cosas, irrelevantes para cualquiera, pero yo lo notaba. Siempre era así, siempre captaba los cambios de animo de todos y cada uno de ustedes: algunas histerias extrañamente reprimidas de Hidan, las luchas sentimentales a las cuales de seguro se enfrentaba Konan en su día a día, tus depresiones que eran demasiado palpables a pesar de que trataras de ocultármelas… Pero nunca me interesó por qué ocurría todo eso, nunca lo supe, ni nunca lo sabré —aparte de tus problemas, claro. No sé por qué a veces me ves cara de consejero, mocoso. Ni que yo supiera sobre esas cosas humanas e inútiles—, pero este tema me pareció algo interesante y poco común._

_Itachi no iría a esa pequeña aldea desolada por un medicamento cualquiera. Oh, por supuesto que no. Sumé cada una de mis cavilaciones y era imposible no darme cuenta, soy un genio, por Kami-sama._

—_Es el Sharingan —lo detuve en seco con esa osada afirmación._

—_¿Qué te hace creer eso? —preguntó desafiante sin siquiera voltearse a mirarme._

—_No soy estúpido. Que sea ignorante y desinteresado con la gran mayoría de cosas que me parecen irrelevantes, no significa que lo sea._

—_No digo que lo seas —me dijo volteándose y mirándome calmadamente. —Quiero saber como llegaste a esa conclusión._

—_Te he observado, Uchiha…_

—_Ahora eres tú el que me espía._

—_No seas tan ridículo. No puedo evitar notar cierto tipo de cosas._

—_Eres demasiado perspicaz para mí gusto, Sasori —espetó secamente._

—_No me interesa decirle a nadie —dije calmadamente tratando que tuviera algo más de confianza. No podía evitar sentir una enorme curiosidad, era algo muy interesante._

—_Y ¿Por qué te interesaría a ti saber?_

—_Es una de las pocas cosas que en mucho tiempo me han llamado la atención… Me parece interesante que especialmente tú, un Uchiha, tenga una imperfección —bufé con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida y burlona._

—_Aprecio tu sinceridad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que sólo te burlas de mí._

—_Sabes como soy. No puedo mostrar mucho interés en alguien o en algo de alguna otra persona ni que quiera._

—_Quizás hablemos de esto luego, Akasuna no Sasori —dijo a modo de despedida y yo acepté mudamente._

_No me quedaría con la curiosidad y él lo sabia. Nuestros caminos coincidieron de nuevo allí y se mostró un poco menos cerrado debido a su inoportuno problema, por supuesto, a su modo. Del modo en el cual podemos hablar dos personas como nosotros. Sé que Itachi adquirió aprecio hacía mí— a pesar que esa palabra no esté en el vocabulario de un Akatsuki—, sólo por el simple hecho de que lo escuchaba sin decir nada y lo comprendía hasta cierto punto._

—Entiendo… ¿Por qué me lo contó si le prometió no hacerlo, hmp?

—Yo nunca le prometí nada, ni lo haría tampoco. Lo hice porque sabía que tratarías de retarlo después que te entrené.

—¿Lo protegió? Me siento de cierta forma ofendido, hmp —dijo por lo bajo el rubio mientras miraba molesto y perplejo a la nada.

—¡No seas ridículo! Si ibas a enfrentarlo, tenías que hacerlo cuando estuviera a plenitud. No en ese momento en el cual sus jutsus eran un tanto inútiles. Lamentablemente, ya no estoy ahí para que sepas cuando es el momento indicado para retarlo y reclamar tu revancha, mocoso. Eso era algo que no me quería perder. Quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que mi discípulo era excepcional —culminó con una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio también correspondió de manera socarrona. —Ya deberías irte…

—Usted se preocupa más por mí que yo mismo —dijo divertidamente mientras asentía y se levantaba.

—No te creas tan exclusivo, mocoso, hmp —le dijo Sasori usando su misma frase de anteriormente y creando una sonora risa en el menor.

—¿Sabe, Sasori no Danna? Creo que en ese momento aún no había vivido las experiencias que lo llevaron a pensar de un modo un tanto inusual en alguien como usted —dijo cuidadosamente Deidara mientras se ganaba una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Sasori. —Me refiero a que ahora se preocupa más por las personas aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, hmp.

—No tengo argumentos en contra... porque no vale la pena discutir contigo —completó mientras el rubio lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y torcía la boca ya que le dio a entender que era terco y testarudo.

—Diga lo que quiera. Yo lo conozco, hmp... Solicíteme cada vez que lo crea necesario. Espero que pueda resolver su… pequeño enredo emocional… Nos vemos pronto, Sasori no Danna —concluyó haciendo un saludo militar de manera formal y procedió a saltar a la negrura y espesura del bosque.

—Nos vemos pronto, mocoso impertinente —se despidió desganadamente el pelirrojo.

…

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas más desde que Sakura había parado de llorar. Estaba más tranquila, aunque aún le perturbara la idea de ser medio marioneta. Se había convencido a sí misma que ese era el único modo en el cual se pudieron haber salvado sus extremidades. Si quizás ella hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para curarse, nunca hubiera llegado a este extremo, pero ya no era momento para lamentos, eso no resolvería sus problemas, y aceptaba que el único que podía ayudarla era nadie más que Akasuna no Sasori.

Miró a su derecha y la muleta yacía un tanto alejada de la cama. Suspiró con molestia. Tendría que tirarse al suelo y arrastrarse hasta llegar a ella. Se rodó hasta el borde de la cama y empezó a estirar su brazo hasta tocar el piso. Cuando lo logró, se dio vuelta de la cintura para abajo para que la pierna izquierda también llegara a tocar la superficie.

Lo había logrado, pero sostener todo su peso sólo con esas dos extremidades le resultó imposible, resbaló y cayó de lleno en el suelo, originando un sonido sordo al impactar sus partes de madera en él. Maldijo por la bajo. No sólo había caído sino que también había rodado, pero se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de la muleta.

Empezó a arrastrarse y deslizarse, por la fría y sucia superficie de madera. Se sentía tan inútil, y por tal motivo se detuvo a medio camino y le dio un golpe algo fuerte al piso provocando que la madera se agrietara y se abriera un poco. Su fuerza estaba volviendo y eso la hizo sonreír melancólicamente. Suspiró fastidiada y procedió de nuevo a encaminarse hasta donde su soporte, que estaba apoyado en una pared de la habitación.

Llegó hasta ella y la tumbó en el piso. Empezó a tratar de pararse, pero los intentos resultaban totalmente inútiles. Se estrelló contra el piso una y otra vez sin tener la posibilidad de ni siquiera lograr apoyarse bien. Se acercó a la pared y trató de ayudarse con ella. Se tambaleó un poco y casi resbala, pero lo había conseguido. Jadeaba debido a lo cansado que había resultado. Ya nada le era tan simple como antes pero no dejó que la frustración se la consumiera. Ya se había compadecido de sí misma lo suficiente.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió la pequeña cabaña, pero no pudo percibir ni un mínimo rastro de Sasori. Tocó la puerta de su habitación, pero tampoco estaba ahí ya que no contestaba. Se enfurruñó un poco y se apoyó en la puerta. Se tambaleó debido que esta se abrió, pero logró mantener el equilibrio después de manear un buen rato para no caerse. Suspiró al ver que lo había logrado y procedió a darse la vuelta. Por un momento, pensó que quizás había sido él el que había abierto la puerta, pero no había sido así. La puerta había quedado mal cerrada y ella dudó demasiado si adentrarse o no. Al final, decidió que lo haría.

Empezó a adentrarse en la negrura de la habitación. Ya sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a las abrazadoras sombras que la rodeaban. No había llevado ninguna vela debido a que con la luz de la luna llena que entraba por las ventanas, le era suficiente para guiarse.

Enfocó sus ojos jades y notó que la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba una cama igual a la de su habitación. _De seguro Sasori la usa para recostarse ahí de vez en cuando, como una vieja costumbre,_ pensó. Miró a su alrededor y no vio la mayor cantidad de cosas, sólo había unas dos mesas al lado de la cama individual, un armario y dos sillas. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella debido a que estaba algo cansada. Caminar de ese modo no era para nada fácil.

Se paró rápidamente de nuevo y se encaminó hacía el armario. Dudó un segundo, pero al fin posó su mano en el agarradero y lo abrió de golpe algo temerosa.

—No se por qué esperaba encontrarme un sinfín de cadáveres o marionetas humanas —dijo por lo bajo mientras reía un poco.

El armario sólo estaba lleno de ropa de Sasori. La miró un poco y le pareció que era muy elegante y refinada. Fue hacía la cama y se sentó de nuevo mientras apreciaba con la vista los cuadros de su habitación. Ninguno era sobre algo exacto o preciso, todos eran abstractos o paisajes que no tenían nombre, sólo la firma de él y su peculiar sello o marca que siempre implantaba a las marionetas, el escorpión.

Miró la mesa a su lado y la curiosidad la carcomía, así que decidió abrir la gaveta de esta. No encontró mayor cosa, sólo unas cuantas velas, pinturas, pergaminos y pedazos de madera_. Hay madera por todos lados, _pensó la chica haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó al lado de la otra mesita y también la abrió. En esta encontró una pequeña caja de cartón que sacó de ella. La puso sobre la cama y le quitó un poco el polvo. Parecía que hace mucho no la abrían o la sacaban, ya que el sucio y el polvo se habían adherido un poco a ella. Tosió por la cantidad de suciedad y empezó a abrirla.

Abrió los ojos asombrada al darse cuenta de lo que había en su interior. Era ropa de talla pequeña que obviamente había pertenecido a un niño. La sacó y se dio cuenta de que una de las vestimentas era como la que usaban normalmente en Sunagakure. Era larga de color azul marino y su cuello era blanco. La dobló como estaba y la puso a su lado. Siguió sacando más ropa de la pequeña caja, había dos franelas y dos pantalones cortos, un par de sandalias ninja muy pequeñas que enternecieron e hicieron sonreír a Sakura, y por último había un pequeño gorro color gris que le recordó demasiado al que usaba Chiyo ba-sama. _Es idéntico al de ella pero más pequeño,_ pensó.

Cuando iba a guardar la ropa de nuevo en la caja, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo había un pedazo de papel cuadrado, lo levantó y le dio la vuelta. Enfocó sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía de los que ella reconoció como los padres del marionetista junto a un pequeño bebé.

La mujer tenía una hermosa y radiante sonrisa mientras su cabello castaño oscuro ondeaba por la brisa que cruzaba el ambiente en ese momento. El hombre tenía el cabello de un intenso color rojizo y sus ojos eran color miel, brillaban y poseía una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba al niño de unos dos años en los brazos de su madre. Sakura pasó su dedo índice por la imagen del niño sabiendo que era Sasori. Tenía una gran sonrisa, parecía que reía animadamente y sus ojos eran mucho más hermosos y expresivos, que los vacios y sombríos de ahora. Tenía el cabello un poco más corto pero alborotado al igual que ahora.

—No has cambiado mucho… pero aun así, sí lo has hecho… Eras tan hermoso y radiante… —susurró Sakura mientras miraba la fotografía con ternura y sonreía un poco.

—¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? —espetó rudamente la voz de Sasori mientras entraba a la habitación aún inundada en la negrura de la noche. —No dudé ni por un segundo que irrumpirías aquí, pero no quería creer que fueras capaz de curiosear mucho más de lo que debiste hacerlo —dijo seca y fríamente mientras se posaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y mirada enojada.

La sorpresa y el sobresalto habían hecho que Sakura soltara de golpe la fotografía y cayera al piso. El miedo la inundó y sentía que temblaba como una hoja mecida por la fina brisa del desierto. Las lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la vista porque habían inundado sus ojos sin ningún motivo aparente. Ella se inclinó y tomó el papel en sus manos. Lo miró por un momento y humedeció sus labios nerviosamente. Extendió la mano hacía Sasori sin mirarlo, pero este nunca cogió la fotografía.

—Guarda eso y ponlo donde estaba. No pretendo tocar nada de eso —lanzó lo ultimo con aborrecimiento en su voz.

—L-Lo lamento… —susurró Sakura mientras trataba de controlar las incontenibles gotas que trataban escapar de sus ojos. Empezó a guardar todo con la cabeza gacha muy arrepentida.

La pelirrosa terminó de guardarlo todo en la caja y la metió en la gaveta. Empezó a sollozar por lo bajo mientras sus lágrimas se precipitaban fuera de sus ojos y caían hasta sus piernas. El hombre la miraba inescrutable. Era imposible predecir lo que pasaba por su cabeza o medir la cantidad de rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Vete de aquí, niña estúpida! —dijo entre dientes con ira contenida.

Sasori la tomó bruscamente por el brazo derecho y la levantó. Cogió la muleta y se la puso bajo la axila mientras la empujaba. La chica empezó a caminar temblorosamente hacía afuera y cerró la puerta a su espalda sin mirarlo ni una vez.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansadamente y pasaba su mano por su rostro como si de verdad la frustración le doliera. Se sentía completamente ofendido e ignoró el hecho de que en realidad debería ser ella la que estuviera más molesta con él. Ella había violado su privacidad, la cual era muy preciada para él, y no solo eso, sino que había descubierto lo que ocultaba ahí. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había abierto esa caja y aun así no se atrevía a tirarla junto con todos sus recuerdos y debilidades humanas. Miró la mesa con desprecio y le dio una patada duramente mientras emitía un pequeño gruñido.

...

Distraídamente dibujaba y escribía con una rama en la tierra del patio de la cabaña en la que ya tenía consciente dos días. La brisa de verano hacía ondear sus cortos mechones de cabello rosa pálido, los enmarañaba y desenredaba una y otra vez. Los tiraba y los amontonaba en su rostro pero a ella no parecía molestarle. Estaba sentada en una silla tratando de disfrutar del ambiente, pero su cabeza divagaba demasiado lejos de allí. Su semblante no había cambiado ni un poco desde la noche anterior.

Recordaba la perplejidad y la rabia con la cual Sasori la había mirado por unos segundos. Veía en su cabeza como la observaban esos vacios e inexpresivos ojos. Pensaba en el niño de la fotografía. Tan alegre, tan vivaz, tan resplandeciente, tan eufórico, tan jubilosos, tan hermoso… _¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser como eres?, _pensaba Sakura bajando la cabeza al imaginar la posible desdicha y soledad que sentía ese hombre. Se sentía terriblemente mal por él y estaba segura que lo mínimo que quería que sintieran por él era lastima, pero ella no quería sentir lastima, quería comprenderlo.

Era irónico que ahora ella se sintiera mal por él y hubiera olvidado tan rápido su enojo. _Ahora él está molesto conmigo y no quiero que sea así. _Era extraño, ahora su cabeza no podía concentrarse en su propia desdicha, ni siquiera pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar, a sus padres, a Naruto, a su maestra, a sus amigos… Sólo pensaba en Sasori y en su rostro angelical completamente afectado por el pasar de los años, en su sonrisa partida por las injusticias que tuvo que enfrentar, en el refugio que había conseguido en sus marionetas, en todas las batallas que seguramente enfrentaba con él mismo día a día… Ahora su frustración y su desdicha eran mínimas ya que sentía la de él como si fuera propia de ella.

—Me gustaría verte sonreír como antes. Tan radiante… —susurró mientras escribía su nombre en la tierra. _Tus primeras marionetas fueron tus padres… Sé que ellos murieron cuando eras sólo un niño y quizás no los recuerdes demasiado… Los hiciste para no sentir su ausencia… En el fondo te sientes solo y tratas de contrarrestarlo creando marionetas en las cuales refugiar tus inseguridades… No quieres admitirlo porque eres excesivamente orgulloso. Lo sé, lo noto… Te refugiaste tanto en ellas que se convirtieron en tu arte personal y te sentías tan orgulloso de ello que tu mismo te convertiste en tu… arte eterno… No entiendo tus puntos de vista, y dudo que en algún momento de mi vida los entienda del todo, pero aun así… estaré dispuesta a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para entenderte porque… necesito hacerlo…_

Sakura suspiró con pesadez y pasó su mano sobre la tierra para borrar el nombre del pelirrojo de esta. Empezó a hacer garabatos de nuevo mientras unos ojos color miel la observaban desde dentro de la casa. Ella estaba cambiando de parecer, ahora veía a Sasori mucho más humano. Sabía que en su interior había mucho más de lo que demostraba —que no era mucho, la verdad— y que muy en el fondo estaba sufriendo y pagando las consecuencias de una vida no merecida. Quería descubrir la verdad de lo que se ocultaba debajo de esa fachada artificial. Era obvio que no era capaz de sentir nada físicamente, pero emocionalmente ella se empezaba a dar cuenta que sí y estaba segura de que él se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Yo no lo dibujaría de ese modo —dijo una voz masculina que realmente sobresaltó a la pelirrosa, la cual emitió un pequeño grito de la impresión. Volteó su rostro y vio a Sasori erguido a su lado mirando lo que ella garabateaba.

—Sasori… —susurró agachando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro apenado bajo su rebelde y enmarañado cabello.

—Le quitaría los hilos. Tú tienes la voluntad de hacer lo que quieras… No eres una marioneta como yo —dijo tranquilamente sentándose a su lado en una roca.

—Tú también tienes la voluntad de hacer lo que desees…

—Estoy encerrado en un mundo a parte, protegido por uno de mis genjutsus porque si Akatsuki descubre que estoy vivo me asesinarían o perseguirían hasta que lo logren… Sí estoy algo limitado —la interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente. Levantó su mano y procedió a pasarla por la parte del dibujo de la chica en el cual estaban los hilos para borrarlos.

Sakura había estado garabateándose a sí misma con sus extremidades de madera. Dibujó hilos que la manejaban a su antojo como si de verdad ella fuera una marioneta, pero ahora Sasori se había tomado la molestia de desvanecerlos con su fina y elegante destreza.

—La vida me maneja a su antojo… haciéndome pasar por muchas cosas que merezco y que no merezco… Soy una marioneta que es manejada por su propio orgullo y soberbia… Y también lo soy en el sentido literal —concluyó el pelirrojo alzando sus cejas. Sakura no tenía nada que opinar, él lo aceptaba pero sabía que no estaría muy dispuesto a remediarlo. Sabía que era así por costumbre y por principios egoístas ya establecidos en su conciencia, pero hacerlo cambiar de puntos de vista, sería demasiado difícil. Aunque sabía que dentro de él había alguien compasivo y sensible.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… —musitó por lo bajo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El marionetista volteó a mirarla y posando su mano bajo la barbilla de la chica, levantó su rostro para que lo mirara. Ella pudo notar algo diferente en sus ojos esta vez. Un brillo inusual y casi imperceptible. Le recordaron un poco al niño de la fotografía y eso la hizo sonreírle tiernamente. Él se sintió un poco confundido por ese gesto debido a que algo en su interior lo llenaba plenamente cada vez que la veía sonreírle exclusivamente a él de ese modo. Era algo extraño pero lo hacía sentirse bien, lo cautivaba.

—No tengo nada por lo cual disculparte… Yo soy el que debe pedirte que me perdones —dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad requería para que su orgullo no se hiciera presente.

—Esto es difícil, Sasori… Las cosas no son tan simples… —le dijo suspirando y volteando su rostro al frente mientras él retiraba su mano y fruncía un poco el ceño. —¿Era lo único que podías hacer? —lanzó con voz partida y bajando el rostro para que no la viera llorar de nuevo.

—No soy médico, Sakura… Hice lo único que podía hacer si quería salvar tu vida… porque sabía que tu cuerpo no aguantaría un viaje ni siquiera para la Aldea de la Lluvia, que era la más cercana en ese momento —le confirmó mirando a la lejanía.

—Está bien… —dijo ella después de un largo silencio que se había producido entre ambos, después de las palabras pronunciadas por él. —No te disculpes, salvaste mi vida —concluyó volteándose y mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa, cálida y acogedora.

Sasori volteó a mirarla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió a sí mismo sonreír un poco, de una manera que no era ni socarrona, sobradora, soberbia o sarcástica; sino una sonrisa sincera, torcida y no tan expresiva como la de ella, pero cálida y radiante a su modo. Sakura ensanchó la suya de manera un tanto exagerada —una sonrisa al estilo del rubio hiperactivo— y esto hizo que el chico alzara un poco las cejas. La pelirrosa rió un poco y tomó su mano entre la suya.

—Sería interesante que pudieras sentir esto —le comentó ella mientras acariciaba un poco su rígida y artificial mano.

—Sí… Lo sería… —contestó con un extraño deje de melancolía en su serena voz mientras cerraba su mano y apretaba la de ella de manera cariñosa y cálida. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante el acto de él, pero no dejó que lo notara volteando bruscamente su rostro, cosa que el pelirrojo no notó por estar sumergido en su subconsciencia. —Aunque siento más de lo que crees —comentó atrayendo la atención de la chica que lo miraba expectante. —Mis ojos son reales… es estúpido y ridículo, pero cualquier persona que pretenda darme un golpe en un ojo, logrará que me duela.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta como un dato para mi defensa personal —dijo sonriendo mientras él también lo hacía a su modo.

—También… mi boca… —dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Tu… boca? —preguntó un tanto perdida en su mirada. No tenía idea de que rayos le estaba pasando en ese momento, pero ese chico a veces la hacía sofocar y que el corazón se le parara momentáneamente, por miedo o por… algo que aún no descubría.

—Puedo degustar y percibir distintos sabores, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda comer… —ella suspiró extrañamente aliviada por una razón que no comprendía. —También… podría sentir si alguien roza mis labios o… me besa —terminó sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos miel de los esmeralda de ella. Lo había dicho de manera monótona pero intensa involuntariamente, queriendo transmitirle a ella algo que su subconsciente le pedía a gritos.

En ese momento, supo por qué había sentido ese tan repentino alivio, que era porque Sasori no había dicho nada de ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora que mencionaba la palabra 'beso', eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara de manera desbocada y no pudiera apartar ni un centímetro su mirada de la de él. Su voz no había resultado ni provocativa, ni seductora, ni mucho menos lujuriosa, pero en ella tuvo el efecto de cómo si lo hubiera sido. Había entreabierto sus labios un poco impresionada mientras la sangre se subía hasta sus pómulos y la hacía experimentar distintas tonalidades de carmesí. Estaba paralizada pero aun así se reprendía mentalmente porque no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué reaccionaba de ese modo.

—Pero tengo tanto tiempo sin experimentar esas sensaciones que ya no tengo idea de lo que es sentirlas —concluyó volviendo a mirar al frente para alivio de ella.

—Ya veo… —dijo ella mirando al suelo sintiéndose un tanto entristecida por su insensibilidad. Sería increíble no sentir dolor alguno, si eso pudiera ser posible para ella, se habría ahorrado un sinfín de agonías y problemas, pero no sentir el cálido y reconfortante tacto de alguien, era algo muy angustioso y desolado.

—No asestaras ni un solo golpe, niña —le dijo para liberar un poco la tención del momento. Ella levantó la vista notablemente confundida. —No vas a hacerme sentir dolor —le aclaró señalándose sus ojos color miel que la miraban con diversión.

—Ya lo veremos, Akasuna-san —le respondió bromeando.

...

Espero que les haya gustado! Ah, y agradezco mucho las felicitaciones de cumpleaños :3 Espero que hayan pasado un lindo día de San Valentin! Mi Dei-kun seguirá apareciendo! :D Nos vemos en el proxima capítulo. Sayonnara!

Se que parece que estoy apurada y es porque lo estoy xD

**Atte.: Akasuna No Yulieth :3**


	4. Ch 4: Memories

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo! My God! Por fin volviiiii! Ok ya, parezco hiperactiva xD Quizás comí mucho chocolate(? Buehhh, por fin tengo la oportunidad de publicar el tercer capitulo de este fanfic. Me siento feliz por ello u.u No se imaginan el sinfín de problemas que se me presentaron. Primero me cortan el internet, después la universidad me consumía (ahorita ando de vacaciones disfrutando de mi vagancia xD), luego queríamos de cambiar de proveedor de internet, pedimos la solicitud y cuando vinieron a ponérmelo (como dos semanas después) no serbia T.T ¡Hasta que por fin aquí estoy! \o/

Les agradezco muchísimo todos su reviews, story alerts, favorite story y etc *-* Por cierto, los reviews los contesto hasta el final del fic ya que por fin tengo tiempo ;) Espero que no hayan esperado mucho D;

También recuerdo que cuando publiqué el capítulo tres, FF me lo borró como por tres días T.T Así que si alguien no lo ha leído puede hacerlo junto con este \o/ y por cierto, hice una imagen de Saso y Dei porque me inspiré al releer el capitulo anterior. No es basada precisamente en el fic pero es de ellos dos http: /dancerinthedark95 .deviantart. com/#/d4ucbb1 (sin espacios). Este es el link de la imagen y ese es mi DeviantART. Si les gusta Death Note y Pandora Hearts, tengo publicadas imágenes hechas o pintadas por mí de esos animes y mangas. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán si invierte un poquito de su tiempo en ver por lo menos la imagen de Saso y Dei-kun :D

Este capitulo es uno que me ha gustado mucho, pero les advierto que es un tanto conflictivo :S Aunque para personas como yo a las cuales les gusta el amor-odio, pues será genial (espero xD)

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada de Naruto me pertenece (lamentablemente, porque quiero a ese Uzumaki u.u). Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, a excepción del fic que sí es mío :D

Me he extendido mucho, así que… Oh, esperen, recuerdo que en una parte de este fic me inspiré en la canción Justify de una de las bandas que más amo The Rasmus. Sólo quería recomendárselas *-* ¡Bueno, ahora si!

¡Al Fic!

...

* * *

><p><strong>Behind His Artificial Aspect<strong>

**Detrás de su Aspecto Artificial**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**Cap****ítulo 4: Memorias**

El olor a comida inundaba la pequeña cabaña. Carne con aderezos refrita en salsa era lo que el marionetista estaba cocinando bajo las atentas miradas e instrucciones de Sakura, las cuales extrañamente, ahora sí tomaba en cuenta.

—Te asombrarías de lo delicioso que quedará lo que estoy cocinando —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estás cocinando? —dijo sarcásticamente fulminándola con la mirada. —Que yo sepa, tú estas postrada en el sofá y no mueves ni un dedo, niña.

—Yo soy la que te da las instrucciones y tú las sigues al pie de la letra —dijo arrogantemente alzando las cejas.

—Quizás me arriesgue a saborearlo —dijo él y ella sonrió abiertamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero si queda asqueroso la culpable serás tú, evidentemente. No sé por qué te hago caso…

—Idiota… —espetó por lo bajo mirándolo de reojo.

—Repítelo, mocosa —dijo fríamente y ella empezó a reír nerviosamente.

—Entonces… ¿Serías capaz de experimentar de nuevo ese tipo de sensación por mí? —dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que decía, ignorando el hecho de que él podría mal interpretarlo.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir de nuevo las sensaciones que sí soy capaz de experimentar aún? —dijo con sonrisa socarrona, sarcásticamente y con un ligero brillo de malicia en los ojos mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¡Argh! ¡Sasori! —espetó completamente ruborizada mientras él comenzaba a reír sobradoramente.

El pelirrojo terminó de cocinar, sirvió la comida de la chica y se la puso en la mesa mientras se sentaba al lado del lugar en el cual se suponía que ella lo hiciera. La pelirrosa se levantó pesada y dificultosamente del sofá y se plantó sobre la silla.

—Pruébalo —dijo con voz de niña y haciendo puchero.

—Luego. Come —espetó cortante mientras ella entrecerraba sus jades y lo miraba con molestia.

—No sé por qué permito que me alimentes. Podrías envenenarme en cualquier momento —comentó sarcásticamente. Tomó el tenedor y metió su primer trozo de carne a la boca. Le sonrió porque realmente estaba delicioso, pero él estaba distraído y no lo notó.

—Es cierto. Confías demasiado en un asesino cínico y desquiciado —dijo el marionetista monótonamente mirando hacía afuera por la ventana de la cocina.

—Soy arriesgada, supongo…

—No te queda de otra… y eres una tonta por hacerlo, supongo…

—¡Estoy bajo un yugo que me imposibilita mover mis extremidades siquiera un centímetro! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento? —gritó molesta e indignada. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba? —¡Pero tú que vas a saber! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es que te arranquen una parte de ti sin tu consentimiento!

—¡Te equivocas! —espetó poniéndose de pie mientras la miraba un tanto enojado y con los ojos vacios de nuevo. —¡No me quitaron una parte de mi cuerpo, pero sí una parte de mi vida, y no sabes lo que es vivir sumergido en una mentira casi toda tu vida por ser un niño estúpido e ingenuo! ¡No sabes lo que es que la persona que se supone que te ama, te mienta en tal magnitud! —concluyó y empezó a encaminarse al exterior.

Ella se había quedado helada ante las palabras del pelirrojo que tenían una intensidad, una rabia y una ira que jamás había podido percibir en un semblante tan imperturbable como el de él. Todo lo que había pensado era cierto y él se lo estaba comprobando a gritos. Estaba sufriendo desmedidamente pero lo reprimía y se lo negaba demasiado a si mismo. Se sintió mal por haberlo hecho perder el control de ese modo, pero le sorprendía que pudiera abrirse un poco más con ella, así fuera de una manera tan brusca y precipitada.

—¡Espera, Sasori! —gritó desesperada para detenerlo antes que se marchara, pero él ya había cruzado la puerta que daba al patio.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a andar para tratar de alcanzarlo. Estaba tan ensimismada en la idea de detenerlo que no prestaba mucha atención por donde iba, lo que hizo que ella tropezara con una roca y cayera de lleno al suelo de tierra seca, sin que siquiera pudiera hacer el intento de evitarlo.

Sasori escuchó el ruido sordo de la chica al impactar. Él sabía que ella trataba de detenerlo porque escuchaba como se movía su muleta, además de todos sus gritos tratando de llamarlo. Se detuvo en seco. Tenía una batalla mental en la cual la razón y su orgullo estaban perdiendo contra la irracionalidad y sus deseos subconscientes. No lo soportó más, y aunque para él pareció que meditó por horas, sólo había tardado en reaccionar unos cuantos segundos. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacía la chica que ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo y tenía una expresión de intenso dolor mientras apretaba su hombro izquierdo.

Mientras se acercaba a ella se reprendía mentalmente, diciéndose una y otra vez que ya no se conocía, estaba actuando de una manera demasiado precipitada pero aun así, eso no evitó que se volviera a preocupar por su bienestar como lo había hecho desde que la vio inconsciente bajo la lluvia, cubierta de sangre y barro. Esa vez, él había tratado de contenerse. Había observado parte de la batalla de ella y su subordinado, y cuando los Akatsuki se fueron y esta empezó a andar vacilante y totalmente desorientada, había contenido sus arranques de buen samaritano, pero sabía que él no era así y creía que en el fondo había una razón mucho más profunda por la cual se había decidido por salvarla cuando ella se desplomó al piso por la perdida de sangre debido a las incesantes hemorragias. Él la había perseguido desde que la encontró, pero la batalla mental que tenía no lo había dejado reaccionar ni alejándolo de ahí ni salvándola de manera absurda e irracional.

Llegó hasta ella y se agachó a su lado mientras le retiraba la mano y observaba su hombro, detallando que no hubiera ningún inconveniente con él. Sakura inmediatamente, al verlo ahí a su lado, preocupado por ella a pesar de no demostrarlo en su semblante pero sí en sus acciones y reteniéndolo de manera inconsciente; se lanzó hacía su pecho y lo rodeó con su brazo derecho mientras lo atrapaba en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Empezó a llorar y Sasori no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, había levantado los brazos involuntariamente mientras abría sus ojos de par en par completamente sorprendido y se permitió incluso demostrarlo. Pero ella no lo soltaba y empezó a balbucear algo completamente inentendible debido a los sollozos que no podía retener.

Sasori empezó a sentir como un sinfín de emociones empezaba a corroerlo y lo mareaban debido a la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin sentirse de ese modo y de una manera tan intensa. Culpa, ira, preocupación, ansiedad, dolor, rabia, inquietud, indecisión, plenitud, tranquilidad, felicidad y confusión por todo lo anterior, ya que no sabía como era posible que sintiera todo eso con tan sólo un innecesario abrazo que ahora que lo pensaba era demasiado reconfortante.

Se sentía bien y a pesar que una mínima parte de él mismo le decía que eso era lo que había estado necesitando por años, la otra se negaba a aceptarlo y pensaba que él nunca necesitó del cariño de nadie para vivir, ya que había sobrevivido muy bien sin el. Además, que pensaba que Sakura sólo lo había hecho por un impulso desmedido y por la frustración que sentía.

En el fondo, Sasori también se sentía una persona completamente indigna e infame, un ser despreciable que no merecía que lo tratara tan bien como ahora ella empezaba a hacerlo. No sólo era lo que empezaba a sentir, sino también lo poco que se merecía lo que ella quizás podría brindarle y no quería sentirse de ese modo porque sabía que ni en su sueño más demente y retorcido iba a ser apreciado y valorado por alguien como ella. Nunca se había merecido la vida a la cual fue condenado, pero con sus actos a lo largo de esta, se hizo merecedor de un destino mucho más atroz que al que había sido predestinado.

Siempre pensó que era un ser perverso, cínico y despreciable, pero entonces ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? ¿Amor al arte, quizás? ¿Su obstinación por conseguir alguna razón concreta para su vida? ¿Ser recordado toda la eternidad como pensaba que debían de ser las cosas regidas por sus ideales? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero se había convertido en alguien que no merecía nada más que dolor y sufrimiento en su vida, por eso no merecía ese tipo de tratos y contactos.

—Lo lamento tanto… No quería hacerte reaccionar de ese modo… Yo… —empezó a decir la chica después de controlar un poco su respiración pegada al pecho duro y rígido de él. Sasori no necesitó más nada para que su mente subjetiva se olvidara de su imagen seria e insensible, y ganara. Bajó sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo de la manera más amena posible. Se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y nunca en su vida pensó que podía llegar a hacer algo como eso. Sakura se sorprendió pero se alegró por eso. Siempre pensó que lo que le faltaba a Sasori era la calidez de alguien, a pesar de no poder sentirla literalmente.

—No importa… —le susurró. —Yo fui el que dejó que sus emociones lo dominaran.

—Pensé que no tenías —dijo ella de manera sarcástica pero tranquilamente.

—No sé que me está ocurriendo… —se permitió decir de manera insegura mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la miraba intensamente. —No lo entiendo —continuó entre dientes con un poco de rabia.

—Cuéntame —le susurró ella mientras se ahogaba en sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un incesante y radiante brillo. Ella también había dejado que sus emociones la dominaran pero consideraba que estaba tan desprotegida y sola ahora, que sentía que en la única persona en la cual podía confiar y de la cual podía… no, _quería_ aferrarse, era a él porque ya le había demostrado que era mucho más de lo que pretendía ser.

Sasori bajó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y fue aflojando el agarre hasta que sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de él. Sakura se entristeció por eso, pero con determinación tomó su rostro entre su mano haciendo que la mirara.

—No te presionaré a que me cuentes lo que pasa por tu cabeza ya que comprendo lo duro que debe ser para ti… pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí… Me has demostrado que yo puedo confiar de cierto modo en ti… y sé que no quieres dar la impresión de ser una buena persona, pero lo eres… y a pesar de que digas que no debería agradecerte nada de lo que haz hecho, lo hago. Ya comprendí por qué no te gusta… Te sientes culpable por lo que me has hecho pero me salvaste la vida, eso es lo importante. Nada importa más que eso y si supieras cuanto aprecio mi vida, te darías cuenta que no hay razón para que te sientas culpable por nada, Sasori-san —concluyó mirándolo de manera cariñosa mientras él la miraba con sus ojos miel abiertos totalmente.

Se sintió bien escuchar que ella comprendía sus razones. Era muy observadora y perspicaz, pero al sentirse tan vulnerable en su presencia, su orgullo y soberbia se alzaron triunfantes en su mente de nuevo. No quería que nadie lo conociera tan a fondo. No quería que nadie notara quien era él. Había dejado que Deidara lo conociera al ser tan perspicaz como esta mocosa, pero obviamente él no se sentía de la misma manera con el rubio que con ella. Quería que lo conociera, pero se sentía débil ante esa idea. Estaba experimentando un montón de sensaciones junto a ella que jamás había sentido y estaba inseguro, a tal punto que ya no le importaba admitírselo a sí mismo. Tenía miedo de encariñarse con ella, aunque en el fondo pensara que ya era muy tarde como para preocuparse por eso. No quería concebir lo que sentía, a pesar de sentirse tan bien. No lo entendía y esa era la principal razón por la cual permitía que su forma de pensar racional e impetuosa lo dominara.

Sasori cerró un segundo los ojos y suspiró con molestia, pero la pelirrosa no entendió que le pasaba. Él se levantó rápidamente del suelo, soltándose del agarre de ella, cogió la muleta y la pasó a través de su brazo para que no se le cayera mientras se inclinaba y cargaba a Sakura y la llevaba de nuevo para adentro de la casa. Ella no apartaba su mirada de él, pero este no se había tomado la molestia de mirarla ni un segundo. Su vista estaba al frente pero se notaba perdida, y sabía que estaba enojado porque su mirada se mostraba distante y vacía de nuevo, adornada por su ceño fruncido de manera profunda.

Entraron a la casa y la dejó sobre el sofá de manera un tanto brusca comparada con la delicadeza con la cual de vez en cuando la trataba. Puso su muleta a un lado de ella.

—No pretendas conocerme. No hables como si lo hicieras. Tú, mocosa, no entiendes nada —dijo fría y secamente de espaldas a ella, y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacía afuera dejando a Sakura completamente perpleja y abatida por su manera de actuar.

Sakura se sentía realmente mal y lo peor era que no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué reaccionaba de ese modo. _Quizás era porque le había dicho que creía que era una buena persona. Quizás él no quiere que lo vean de ese modo porque se considera a sí mismo un ser despreciable_, pensaba acertadamente, un tanto afligida y confundida.

Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. No quería presionarlo más de lo debido. Ni ella misma entendía por qué quería empeñarse en que él le contara sus desgracias y su trágica vida pero era algo que necesitaba. _Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto ha hecho que se me pegue su ímpetu por ver la bondad oculta de las personas, querer que cambien y se conviertan en seres merecedores de una vida digna,_ pensó con nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica se levantó del sofá con pesadez y empezó a caminar desganadamente hacía la mesa. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a comer a pesar que su apetito había desaparecido. En lo único que pensaba era en las duras palabras de Sasori. Empezaba a creer que quizás tenía razón, si se empeñaba en hacerlo mostrarse como en realidad es, quizás sólo iba a hacer que ella misma resultara herida debido a sus molestas insistencias. Iba a ser muy difícil y quizás nunca lo conseguiría. Bajó su cabeza frustrada y tapó su rostro con su mano completamente confundida por sus propios pensamientos y todo lo que estaba viviendo.

...

El pelirrojo trató de liberar su mente en algo que sabía que lo mantendría distraído. A unos cuantos metros de la cabaña se encontraba su taller. Estaba seguro de que la niña impertinente no lo había siquiera notado, porque cada vez que salía a través de la puerta trasera, sólo se dirigía hacía el extremo oeste de la cabaña y su taller estaba ubicado en el lado contrario. Además, que creía que si lo hubiera descubierto, ya hubiera ido a fisgonear un rato. Realmente trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y lo mordaz que se había comportado, pero no podía. ¿Por qué le afligía tanto haberse comportado de ese modo con ella cuando siempre era de la misma manera con todo el mundo?

Estaba tratando de hacer una nueva marioneta pero todas las proporciones le salían completamente mal debido a lo distraído que estaba. No soportaba sentirse de ese modo y si pudiera encontrar la manera para no estar así, haría lo que fuera por contrarrestarlo.

Agarró los brazos desproporcionados de la que iba a ser su nueva creación y los lanzó con la mayor fuerza que pudo contra una de las paredes, haciendo que cada una de sus partes se regara por todo el suelo de la estancia. Se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyándose en sus manos y con la cabeza gacha a modo de que el cabello le tapara su rostro. Estaba frustrado, amargado y enfadado consigo mismo. Él nunca reaccionaba de ese modo, era demasiado auto-controlado y esa chica empezaba a desesperarlo y confundirlo de sobremanera, cosa que no lograba hacer ni siquiera Deidara cuando se empeñaba a eso. _Esa mocosa está logrando lo imposible._

No podía seguir así, ese no era él, o mejor dicho, esa no era la imagen de él que todos conocían o habían conocido. Tenía que mantener su postura y no permitir que una chiquilla cualquiera con aires de psicóloga se saliera con la suya y lograra sacarlo de sus rieles de serenidad y autocontrol.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de contrarrestar lo que sentía y quien mejor para hacerlo si no era la que ocasionaba todas sus confusiones. Una parte de su mente le decía que era una idea estúpida, que en ella no iba a conseguir ningún remedio a su enfermedad sentimental… pero sí quizás, una respuesta concreta a lo que pasaba, además, que la culpa lo carcomía centímetro a centímetro más que nunca, ¿Cómo es que lo lograba y por qué justo ella? Debía descubrirlo y tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, ya que quería pero a la vez no, porque sabía que quizás la razón no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

Salió del pequeño taller y empezó a darle la vuelta a la cabaña para entrar por la puerta trasera de esta. Se quedó paralizado en la esquina. Era absurdo que sus piernas no respondieran y que ahora se sintiera tan inútil y frágil con tan sólo verla sentada ahí afuera de espaldas a él mientras la brisa mecía su cabello y sus ropas. Su valor había desaparecido, pero se maldecía a sí mismo por si quiera pensar que alguien pudiera arrebatárselo de una manera tan descara y desconsiderada sin ni siquiera estar consciente de ello.

_Te veo tan cerca y a la vez sé que estás tan lejos de mí. No me encuentro, estoy perdido en mi mismo. Creo que estoy listo para seguir algún tipo de señal… Si sólo hubiera una señal que me indicara que debo hacer… Mis últimas palabras hacía ti y tú mirada color jade, perpleja y afligida, arden en mi mente dejando cenizas de culpabilidad por toda ella… ¿Por qué tuve que salvarte y ahora no puedo dejarte atrás? Creo que lo que siento está demasiado alto como para mi propia comprensión, y por más que escalo no puedo conseguir las respuestas a lo que hago cuando estoy frente a ti…,_ pensaba el artista mientras se sumergía en un abismo de indecisión, en el cual se sentía completamente cegado y encadenado por sus inseguridades, pero debía afrontar sea lo que fuese que lo detenía ahí. Empezó a caminar hacía ella con pasos decididos y una nueva motivación de descubrirse a si mismo, implantada en su cabeza.

Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó como el chico se aproximaba a ella. Últimamente su pasatiempo favorito era disfrutar del viento tan cálido del desierto, el cual ayudaba a que su cabeza se despejara un poco de las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraba, pero también la hacía recordar lo mucho que extrañaba su antigua vida en la cual podía hacer lo que quisiese, siempre que podía estaba con sus padres, veía a Naruto a diario y a pesar de que se la pasara molestándola siempre apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba a su lado, a su maestra que era como su segunda madre a pesar de lo dura que era, a sus amigos y paseaba por la aldea con preocupaciones que parecían banales en estos momentos… Tenía consciente tan sólo dos días, pero el tiempo le parecía eterno y mientras más pensaba en que quizás su estancia se alargara hasta meses, la hacía afligirse más. Sabía que las cosas no serían tan dificultosas si tan sólo su relación con Sasori fuera propicia, pero no sabía como mejorar las cosas porque de seguro él no quería tener una relación amena y agradable con ella. Eso sólo complicaba más todo.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó pero sólo giró su cabeza un poco hasta ver que era el peso que sentía sobre su espalda. Se asombró de sobremanera y también sintió un gran alivio cuando vio al objeto de sus pensamientos arrodillado detrás de ella y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. No podía apreciar cual era exactamente su expresión, pero se alegró porque a pesar de haberla tratado de un modo un tanto agresivo, ahora quería estar en contacto con ella.

Se asombraba de la rapidez con la cual había tomado confianza con él. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta quien se suponía que era, pero en estas circunstancias no podía verlo como algo más que un ser humano con sentimientos complicados al cual le debía su vida y se empeñaba en conocer.

Sakura levantó su mano derecha y empezó a acariciar su cabellera rojiza de manera conciliadora. Ella sabía que él no podía sentir su tacto, pero estaba segura que comprendía y sabía lo que trataba transmitirle. El chico levantó lentamente su cabeza, consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo, tratando que su maniobra no pareciera tan brusca, ni la de ella mal recibida ya que no era así, mientras ella retiraba su mano lentamente.

La pelirrosa lo miró expectante y él sólo pudo sonreírle un poco. Ella notó emociones diferentes en esa pequeña curvatura de su boca: tristeza, culpa, suplica y placidez ante la aceptación de ella hacía él. El pelirrojo se levantó y se sentó a su lado como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez bajó su cabeza hasta que su alborotado cabello cubrió su rostro.

Se mantuvieron así un rato. Sólo sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado, apreciando el panorama con miradas perdidas en pensamientos inconclusos e incomprendidos, disfrutando del viento y con ganas de expresar cosas que sus cabezas y almas gritaban pero no se atrevían a decir por miedo a arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

—Yo… —el silenció fue rotó por una voz masculina que susurraba.

—No. No digas nada… Olvidémoslo y ya… Será mejor para ambos… —interrumpió resignada la pelirrosa mientras miraba al lado contrario al de él.

—Dime por qué —sentenció seriamente Sasori mientras clavaba su mirada miel sobre ella. Sakura levantó su rostro confundida. —¿Por qué quieres saber que me ocurre? ¿Por qué te interesa lo que yo pueda pensar o sentir? —preguntó sin suavizar la intensidad de su mirada. Se había forzado a si mismo a hacer esas preguntas a pesar de saber que al plantearlas sólo le confirmaría a ella que algo le estaba pasando.

—No lo sé… —dijo de manera casi inaudible eludiendo su mirada. —Sólo sé que eres… diferente… Diferente a lo que aparentas ser… y ahora logro verlo… No eres un fenómeno desquiciado como te llamé la primera vez que nos vimos… Yo… me siento mal al respecto, por juzgarte sin tener ni una mínima idea de todo lo que había ocurrido contigo a lo largo de tu vida…

—Y aún no tienes ni una mínima idea. No tienes pruebas substanciales. Solo suposiciones —le aseguró secamente.

—Pero, yo… lo noto… —dijo casi sin aliento por lo mal que se sentía ante la dureza de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que lo notas? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que soy? ¡Soy un asesino! Un ser despreciable que no merece que nadie se interese por él… Una persona que forjó su propio y miserable destino al adueñarse de la vida de los demás… Un ser ruin, repugnante y aborrecible… —concluyó por lo bajo entre dientes con ira contenida.

—¡Sí noto quien eres! Quien eres realmente… Eres mucho más humano de lo que pretendes ser… Mucho más humano de lo que crees ser… Sí, eres un asesino y nada justifica todo el daño y sufrimiento que le has causado a las personas, incluso a la única que podías llegar a considerar tu familia, pero…

—¡Ya basta, Sakura! —gritó poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba que de nuevo sus emociones lo dominaran y lo hicieran actuar sin su consentimiento y sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba enojado. ¿Cómo es que ella no podía considerarlo un ser repugnante?

—¡NO! Tú eres una buena persona en el fondo… —dijo con la voz partida mientras el llanto amenazaba con hacerse presente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —gritó el pelirrojo mientras apretaba demasiado sus manos en forma de puños y miraba al suelo tratando de liberar su frustración.

—¡Porque lo eres! Entonces… ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? ¿Por qué te aseguras de que me encuentre bien? ¿Por qué me cuidas? ¿Por qué puedo notar un deje de preocupación y culpabilidad en tus ojos cada vez que me observas sufrir por lo que me ocurrió? ¿Por qué aún conservas tus cosas de niño y esa fotografía de tus padres? ¿Por qué? —dijo lo ultimo en un sollozo porque los ríos de lágrimas traicioneras ya se precipitaban fuera de sus ojos y empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Sasori no la miraba pero sabía perfectamente en que estado se encontraba su semblante. Sentía como si algo se comprimiera dentro de él. Sensación absurda, pero a pesar de eso, podía percibir como su corazón en la capsula se descontrolaba y acelera de manera desbocada por la impotencia que sentía. Él tenía sentimientos y emociones. A pesar de querer olvidar su pasado humano, no podía, y seguía aferrándose a cosas efímeras que se lo recordaban para que perdurara eternamente en su memoria.

Si antes se había sentido débil al exponerse de ese modo, ahora se sentía endeble y frágil, completamente a la merced de esa chica que lograba controlarlo y desquiciarlo con sus actos y reacciones. No lo entendía aún y a pesar de eso, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía ahora, ya que se creía responsable una vez más del estado en el cual se encontraba la pelirrosa. Ya había batallado demasiado consigo mismo y estaba agotado mentalmente por eso. Sólo haría lo que creía conveniente y lo que su corazón le ordenara, por más absurda y estúpida que pudiera sonarle la frase.

Se dejó caer de rodillas como si de verdad sus piernas hubieran flaqueado sin tener la capacidad de aguantar su propio cuerpo. No se encontraba a demasiada distancia de la chica, la cual lloraba amargamente mientras cubría su rostro con la mano derecha y ahogaba sus sollozos mordiendo sus labios mientras su cabello corto e inusual ocultaba sus expresiones. Se giró un poco lentamente y la rodeó con sus brazos. Era la segunda vez que la abrazaba en el sentido completo de la palabra y no podía explicar el sinfín de emociones que se arremolinaban en su alma, conciencia y cabeza. No la sentía en su cuerpo artificial pero podía sentirla de una manera más profunda y compleja. Era difícil de explicar y asimilar, pero era una sensación perfecta y exquisita que lo cautivaba y lo hacía sentirse pleno y seguro. Además, que sabía a la perfección que ella sí podía sentirlo y eso lo llenaba, y lo hacía querer hacerse notar ahí a su lado. Debía admitírselo, ahora sentía que nunca podría dejar que nada malo le pasara. ¿Razón? Aún no tenía, pero esa era la realidad de lo que sentía. No quería causarle dolor alguno.

Sakura se aferró a él, con la intención de que no se separa sin previo aviso. No quería que la dejara tan sola y desprotegida como se sentía. Lloró por un largo rato en su pecho. Sentía su esencia que inundaba todo su entorno. Se dejó acariciar por sus inhumanas y delicadas manos que trataban de reconfortarla. Se sonrojo notablemente al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no hizo que se separara de él.

—Creo que… quizás… tengas razón… —le susurró el chico en su oído mientras con sus labios rozaba su lóbulo, cosa que hizo completamente inconsciente pero ese contacto lo hizo sentirse muy bien mientras que Sakura por su parte se estremecía de pies a cabeza y el sonrojo se intensificaba aun más.

—Lo sé —le aseguró pegada a su pecho. —Como ya dije, no te presionaré a que me cuentes nada…

—Y ¿Qué hay si sí quisiera? —susurró el marionetista. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas. Sí quería contarle todo ahora porque sentía que ella era capaz de comprenderlo, pero su subconsciente lo había traicionado sin darle tiempo de ni siquiera meditarlo.

Sakura se aferró más a él muy complacida de que pudiera confiar en ella.

...

—A lo que me refería cuando… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Perdiste el control —lo ayudó la pelirrosa.

—Hmp… Era a que cuando era muy pequeño, mis padres salieron a una misión y… fueron asesinados por el padre de tu sensei… —dijo bajando su cabeza con notable melancolía en sus ojos. También se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo con cuidado por la posible reacción de la chica.

—¿El padre de Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó como para sí misma un tanto asombrada. —Así que, por eso tu abuela actuó de ese modo…

—¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? —dijo interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—La primera vez que nos encontramos con Chiyo ba-sama, ella atacó a Kakashi-sensei llamándolo como alguien más… Realmente no recuerdo su nombre, pero te puedo asegurar que era de apellido Hatake.

—Esa vieja ya estaba tan ciega como para confundir a Hatake Kakashi con su padre —comentó Sasori despreciativamente.

—¡No hables así de ella! —espetó la chica realmente molesta ante la actitud de su nieto. Sasori la fulminó con la mirada pero sólo se limitó a hacer eso. —Por lo menos respeta su memoria… No entiendo por qué la…

—Ella me ocultó por años que mis padres habían muerto. Y ojalá sólo hubiera sido eso. También tuvo el descaro y la maldita desfachatez de mentirme día a día en mi cara, diciéndome que ellos muy pronto volverían y los vería de nuevo. ¡Claro que los vería de nuevo! ¡El día de mi muerte! —comentó sarcásticamente con notable ira en su voz.

—Sasori, yo...

—Era tan sólo un chiquillo ingenuo que confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de una mujer que se suponía que lo quisiera —dijo entre dientes frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás tuvo sus razones… Quizás sólo quería ahorrarte dolor mientras eras un niño… —susurró la pelirrosa tratando de justificar el comportamiento de esa señora, con la cual se había encariñado en tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

—Si realmente quería hacer eso, hubiera preferido que me ocultara la verdad o que simplemente no contestara mis preguntas por más que insistiera, en lugar de mentirme. ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que tarde o temprano descubriría toda su farsa y se ahogaría en su propia vida forjada de mentiras?

—Estoy segura que se arrepentía de ello, Sasori-san —le aseguró con voz cariñosa la kunoichi.

—¿Por qué siempre afirmas cosas que no puedes asegurar? —le preguntó retóricamente con molestia en su voz.

—Porque noté como ella se comportaba y hablaba con desprecio de su propia vida. Pensaba y quería hacer algo bueno antes de morir para justificar de algún modo su existencia. Te puedo asegurar que sentía que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de ella, había sido completamente innecesario y se sentía decepcionada. Estaba muy inconforme con su vida, pero cuando dio la suya por salvar a Gaara, sabiendo que él podría hacer más bien a lo largo de su vida que el que ella había hecho… Ella murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, en paz y satisfecha… —terminó sonriendo melancólicamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y recordaba sus esfuerzos innecesarios por traerla de nuevo a la vida después de verla fallecer en sus brazos.

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente todo lo que ella le decía. Sakura sabía ver a través de la fachada de las personas y el vivo ejemplo de ello era su situación con él. Entonces, ¿Debería creerle a sus suposiciones y afirmaciones?

Su abuela le había dicho tantas veces que lo amaba sin importar quien fuera o en quien se convirtiera. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de su nieto y la propia de ella por el bien común de las personas. Siempre fue una persona con principios admirables para muchos y él aún creía que era una mujer y que las mujeres hacían cosas estúpidas e inútiles, pero a pesar de eso, mostró su valía y de lo que estaba hecha al defender sus propias creencias, inclusive de su propia familia, cosa que él también haría pero que aún no se había presentado la oportunidad de hacer. Él la admiraba de cierto modo por eso y la apreciaba porque quería convencerse a si mismo de que a pesar de todo, ella aún lo amaba, y a veces las personas cegadas por ese irracional e inútil sentimiento hacían cosas completamente estúpidas. ¿Cómo sabía eso si él nunca había estado enamorado ni mucho menos? Pues, Sakura lo hacía perder los estribos y empezaba a creer que eso se lo tenía que retribuir a la idea de encariñarse con ella, así que el amor al ser algo más intenso, te hacía perder la cabeza y los pensamientos racionales en una mayor proporción.

—Tú no merecías nada de eso —dijo Sakura en voz casi inaudible.

—Nadie merece todo lo que recibe, Sakura —le aseguró tranquilamente el chico. —Me reconforta saberlo, a pesar de todo… —la pelirrosa lo miró expectante. —Que murió en paz consigo misma… —suspiró con pesadez. Sakura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Por qué te encariñaste con ella si ni siquiera la conociste, o me equivoco? —preguntó alzando una de sus cejas después de un rato de permanecer en silencio.

—No lo sé… Ella era una señora tan obstinada y difícil de llevar, pero… hubo ciertos aspectos de ella que me agradaron he hicieron que me sintiera bien a su lado… Supongo que uno de ellos fue la confianza que puso en mí al pelear contigo… Además de eso, ella siempre pareció tan fuerte y lo era. Creía que era admirable y cuando dio su vida por la de otro… me convencí de ello… —concluyó con otra pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una sola lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. —Ella murió en mis brazos… Hubiera hecho lo que fuera para traerla de nuevo a la vida… —comentó con voz partida pero sin llorar.

—De ese modo era que tenían que pasar las cosas… Aunque no lo parezca, soy una persona que se conforma con todo lo que está predestinado y si las cosas tenían que ser así, no había nada que hacer —dijo serenamente sin dureza en su voz. —Creo que… me hubiera agradado que hubiera habido un modo de contrarrestar su muerte…

Sasori se alejó un poco de ella, la observó por unos instantes mientras esta le sonreía nostálgicamente y se puso de pie. Durante toda la charla había estado revisando la cicatriz del brazo de la chica, procurando que estuviera sanando adecuadamente y poniéndole algunos ungüentos para que lo hiciera más rápidamente. Antes le había dicho que de la cicatriz de la pierna se encargaría ella cuando fuera a bañarse, y Sakura aceptó agradecida de que él comprendiera su posible incomodidad al estar tan cerca de sus partes íntimas. Ella sabía que al estar inconsciente, él había hecho todo el trabajo de implantarle su pierna, pero aun así le incomodaba mucho la idea ya que estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sasori se acercó de nuevo a ella y la cargó sin su consentimiento mientras ella estaba distraída. La chica emitió un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y después miró al pelirrojo con reproche, el cual se mostraba totalmente apacible.

—¡No te acostumbres! —lanzó la chica enfurruñándose y cruzando su brazo mientras miraba a Sasori con los ojos entrecerrados y este sonreía sobradoramente.

Dejó a Sakura en el baño y le dijo que tomara una ducha mientras él se encargaba de buscarle ropa y su muleta para ponerlas en la parte externa del baño.

Así lo hizo, con cuidado de no mojar sus heridas que estaban cicatrizando muy bien ni de removerse los ungüentos. También curó muy bien su otra herida en la parte alta de la pierna, que al igual que la otra se veía que estaba mejorando muy bien. Estaba recordando lo que había pensado cuando se enteró de lo que realmente le había ocurrido a sus extremidades. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sasori al respecto, pero después que tomara el baño lo haría. Salió del lado de la ducha ayudándose con la pared, entreabrió la puerta y tomó la ropa y la muleta. Esta vez era una camisa blanca y unos shorts negros que al igual que toda la vestimenta que había usado, eran antiguamente del pelirrojo. Se acomodó y salió del baño hasta la sala. Se tiró en el sofá algo cansada por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer con su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho.

No veía al chico por ningún lado, lo llamó pero este no apareció. Así fue como el cansancio la venció y los párpados empezaron a pesarle haciendo que se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

...

* * *

><p>¡Aquí está! El cuarto capitulo \o Espero que les haya gustado. Me dejan un pequeño review diciendo si les gustó plz. Los aprecio mucho! :D Por cierto, díganme si les gustaría ver a mi querido Dei-kun en algún otro capi. Tengo pensado que aparezca de nuevo pero díganme, ¿Les gustaría? :D

Como dije arriba, responderé cada uno de sus reviews. Si les da fastidio leerlos, no lo hagan xD Si me dejaron anteriormente uno comment, búsquenlo ahí abajo ;)

Sin más que decir, me despido

**Atte.: Yulieth Phantomhive :3** (si te gusta Kuroshitsuji, sabes de quien hablo ;))

Abajo las respuestas a los reviews \o/

**Sora91:** Hola! He visto que has comentado en cada uno de los capítulos que he publicado *-* ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado mucho la aparición de Dei ya que esperabas que fuera él o Itachi. El Uchiha no se mete mucho en la historia ya que es sólo un recuerdo, pero aun así aparece xD Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando la historia porque pongo todo mi empeño en ella :D Ya te habrás dado cuenta que soy muy detallista con la narración y por eso me sale tan largo u.u Pero realmente espero que no te aburra por lo largo y me sigas comentando y te haya gustado también este capítulo :)

**Mitsuki:** Gracias por tus reviews! *-* Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. En cuanto al lemmon, pues sí planeo escribir uno, pero en un futuro un tanto lejano para serte sincera :S Tu comprenderás lo difícil del procedimiento del lemmon debido al cuerpo de Saso u.u En cuanto a la parte romántica, pues quiero hacerlo lo mas realista posible, así que eso debe darse lentamente debido a que por más que sea son un Akatsuki y una kunoichi de Konoha y no se pueden enamorar de la noche a la mañana. De igual modo no falta mucho para eso ;) Espero que sigas comentando \o/

**Kikyoni:** Hola, sweetheart! Al fin puedo responder reviews \o/ Me alegro mucho de que te hayas reído con el capitulo anterior. Quise plasmar la relación existente entre Saso y Dei ya que los amo a ambos :D Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la idea y que la encuentres tan original *-* Realmente no recuerdo muy bien como me vino a la cabeza, pero creo que fue pensando en la batalla que ellos junto a Shiyo tienen. Recordé como ella maneja el cuerpo de Sakura y creo que de ahí se me ocurrió el pensar _¿Qué tal si Saso la manejara? ¿Qué tal si ella fuera una marioneta? _¡Espero que sigas comentando y nos leemos luego! Cuídate :)

**Antotis:** Hello! En los capítulos futuros de seguro se revelara el inverosímil interés de Sasori con Sakura ya que ni el mismo lo sabe u.u Espero que te haya gustado también este cap y sigas comentando. Yo también admiro mucho la fuerza de voluntad que tienen ese tipo de personas. Es increíble como no se dan por vencidas a pesar de las adversidades. Cuídate y nos leemos luego :)

**Skyrus no Danna:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mucho *-* Espero que este capitulo y el anterior hayan satisfecho tus expectativas y te siga gustando la historia. Espero que sigas comentando y cualquier duda con la trama preguntas ;) ¡Cuídate, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

**rossi:** Gracias! Yo también amo a Gaara *-* ¡A mi también me agrada plasmas el lado fuerte de Sakura debido a que internamente lo es y lo demuestra! :D Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews :)

**angel:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Ya están el capitulo tres y cuatro y espero que los leas y te gusten. Nos leemos, cuídate :)

**Akira Riddle:** ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente amo los reviews tan largos he hiperactivos como los tuyos xD Y sí Dei, eres lo máximo pero Sakura te venció oh si! Aun así, sigues siendo lo máximo queridito xD Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :) Vi que no comentaste en el anterior y quizás aun no lo has leído pero espero que si lo haces te guste mucho la aparición de Dei-kun en el *-* la inner de Sakura también me cae bien, pienso que todos tenemos una u.u Cuando leas el tercer capitulo espero que una de tus interrogantes se haya aclarado y en cuanto a la batalla, pronto sabrán la verdadera historia de lo que pasó realmente ;) Espero que me dejes más reviews para motivarme. Cuídate y nos leemos :)

**Lindmie:** Gracias por comentar, espero que leas los demás capítulos que he publicado y te gusten :)


	5. Ch 5: The Training Beginning

Hola! \o/ ¡Nuevo capítulo al fin! Actualización más rápida u.u ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites y demás! :'D Creo que en ningún otro capítulo había recibido tantos como con el anterior \o/

Debo admitir que últimamente no estaba muy inspirada con esta historia debido a que me he concentrado en otras que aún no publico, además de mi obsesión por el yaoi *-* (si no les gusta lo comprendo, no hay problema con eso u.u). También debo admitir que el capítulo que viene, el seis, lo dejé por la mitad hace como unos dos meses y aún no lo adelanto :S pero leyendo tantos fics SasoDei me he inspirado y se me han ocurrido muy buenas ideas para este fic con respecto a Sasori :D Así que no se asusten porque la inspiración me volvió \o/ y planeo terminar de escribir y publicar el que viene antes del mes que viene porque me comienzan las clases el 30 T.T Aunque en parte estoy ansiosa por eso :)

Para este capítulo creo que tuve buenas ideas \o/ No lo sé, juzguen ustedes ya que me encanta que todo tenga la mayor coherencia posible u.u Está era una de mis primeras ideas cuando se me ocurrió este fic además de otra que ya la verán al final del cap.

Por cierto, también estoy muy feliz porque creo que ya encontré una manera coherente de hacer un lemmon en este fic *-* Les confieso que nunca en mi vida he escrito uno, pero cuando llegue el momento espero hacerlo lo mejor posible y que complazca sus expectativas :D Esta es otra razón para que me volviera la inspiración \o/ xD

También les confieso que este fic es para largo. Hice una especie de cronología con lo que pasará en cada uno de los capítulos hasta el trece y es largo porque no la terminé u.u Espero que eso les agrade, a mi sí xD Contesto reviews abajo como en el cap anterior :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla… Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla… Quiero que Deidara sea mío pero es imposible bla bla bla xD

¡Al fic! \o/

...

* * *

><p><strong>Behind His Artificial Aspect<strong>

**Detrás de su Aspecto Artificial**

**Chapter 5: The Training Beginning**

**Capítulo 5: El Entrenamiento Inicia**

Abrió sus ojos con mucha modorra debido a la molesta luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba y luchaba para que sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos.

Se percató que estaba en la que era... ¿la habitación de Sasori? ¿Pero que hacía ahí? Recordaba haberse dormido en el sofá por la tarde, pero ¿por qué él la había traído hasta su cuarto en lugar del de ella?

Se levantó con pesadez y pudo apreciar de nuevo la habitación del chico que seguía idéntica a cuando la había visto, pero cuando se refería a idéntica era exactamente eso. La veía sumida completamente en las sombras, como cuando la vio la primera vez. La luz cegadora que la había despertado y le había quitado su adormilamiento, había desaparecido. La cortina de la ventana de la habitación estaba corrida y no traspasaba luz de ningún tipo. Realmente se extrañó, pero se dijo a si misma que aún estaba un tanto dormida. Después le pediría a Sasori alguna explicación por la cual la había llevado a su habitación.

Se puso de pie después de divisar su muleta que estaba recostada contra la pared al lado de la cama. Empezó a encaminarse para afuera, pero antes de terminar de llegar a la puerta, frenó en seco. Había algo más que andaba mal. Su ropa no era la misma. ¡¿Cómo esa maldita marioneta se había atrevido a desvestirla sin su consentimiento?

Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Insultó a Sasori mentalmente todo lo que pudo mientras seguía caminando y se sentía completamente cohibida y a punto de llorar por temor a aceptar lo que en su mente se estaba empezando a formular. Ahora estaba vestida con una bata blanca idéntica a la que tenía el mismo día en el cual había despertado de su letargo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para analizarse a si misma, con ánimos de comprobar que quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoica y que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada al olvidar lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Entró y encendió la luz. Iba a sentarse en un pequeño banco que Sasori había llevado hasta allá cuando ella se lo pidió para no tener que sentarse en el suelo, cuando...

Sakura gritó a todo pulmón. Un grito que hubiera despertado a toda una cuadra de vecinos en Konoha. Estaba totalmente aterrada y perpleja. Quería llorar, gritar, patalear, golpear algo, quería liberar su frustración de algún modo, pero sólo se había quedado paralizada mirándose a si misma en el reflejo del espejo del cuarto de baño. Se repetía una y mil veces que eso no podía ser cierto, era lo más irracional y absurdo de su vida, pero ya su vida había dado un giro muy adverso, así que, a pesar de no poder asimilar aún lo que pasaba, su cabeza le gritaba que quizás sí era completamente probable, además que se suponía que Sasori era un completo desquiciado y atroz criminal con problemas de todo tipo.

Pero ¡No! Ella había llegado a conocerlo y eso era lo que más le dolía. Había confiado en él. Le había demostrado que le importaba y ¿cómo se lo paga? Convirtiéndola en un fenómeno después que ella se había empeñado a creer que Sasori era mucho más humano que muchos, a pesar de su fachada. Ahora estaba tan enojada que ya no le importaba denominarlo de ese modo.

Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas nunca salían de sus ojos a pesar de sentirlas sobre su rostro. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Todo era demasiado anormal. Levantó su mano y empezó a tocar su nuevo rostro.

Sakura se veía a si misma en el reflejo, pero lo que andaba mal era que ahora ella ya no era más completamente humana ¡Era una marioneta viviente! Bajó su vista para apreciar el resto de su cuerpo y sí, todo su cuerpo era hecho de madera. De repente escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta haciendo que por instinto y sobresalto, se apegara a la pared con temor a que él entrara. Los golpes en la puerta se hacían más incesantes e insistentes y ella sólo podía morderse los labios hasta hacerlos ¿sangrar? Sentía como las lágrimas se precipitaban por sus mejillas pero no las veía después de levantar su mano y tratar de limpiarlas. ¿Qué sucedía? Por que podía jurar que al ser así no sentiría nada o ¿es que acaso era la sensación involuntaria de la costumbre?

—¡Sakura! —escuchó que la llamaban y unas manos la movían en un gesto un tanto desesperado. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y emitió un sonoro grito.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo temblando con la voz partida. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas como un caudal incesante. —¡Oh, por Kami-sama! —exclamó mientras se tapaba su rostro con su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó como su voz hablaba de manera cautelosa, embargada por un poco de preocupación y temor. Se quitó la mano de su rostro y lo vio junto a ella con expresión completamente inescrutable e inexpresiva. Siempre su voz, sus ojos y sus actos eran los que dejaban ver lo que realmente sentía.

La respiración de la chica estaba totalmente agitada por las innumerables emociones que había tenido en su pesadilla. Empezó a tocar su cara de manera nerviosa para comprobar que todo anduviera bien, o por lo menos como lo había dejado antes de dormirse. Volteó su rostro y pudo apreciar que estaba en su habitación bajo las sábanas. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana. Trató de controlar su respiración mientras bajaba su vista hasta su ropa y se cercioraba que fuera la camisa blanca y el short negro que se había colocado antes de dormir.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió Sasori un tanto cerca de su rostro, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco al captar la cercanía.

—Sí… Sólo fue una pesadilla… —suspiró tumbándose en la cama con pesadez.

—Sé lo que significa, pero ya no sé lo que es vivirlas —comentó Sasori con indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacía la ventana.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve de la mañana… Dormiste el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.

—Sasori-san, quería preguntarte algo —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y él se volteaba a mirarla expectante. —¿Puedes enseñarme a controlarme? —el chico entrecerró los ojos. —Por eso dijiste que me quedaría aquí mucho más tiempo del que creía, ¿cierto? Tú puedes controlar todo tu cuerpo al ser una marioneta, ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer lo mismo con mis extremidades? —concluyó en tono suplicante.

—Eres muy fuerte, Sakura. Me atrevo a decir que ya recuperaste toda tu fuerza y eso era lo que estaba esperando. El problema es que la mayor parte de ella la empleas para desplazarte y cargar con tus extremidades en estado inmovilizado, por eso siempre te sientes cansada y agotada, pero estoy seguro que tu fuerza está completa de nuevo, ¿no es así, médico ninja? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así es —afirmó ella con otra pequeña sonrisita arrogante.

—Pues, entonces lo comprobaremos —dijo el pelirrojo alzando las cejas. —Sí puedo enseñarte a hacerlo. Lo único que necesitas es un control de chakra envidiable y sé que lo posees no sólo por ser una médico ninja, sino la mejor alumna de Tsunade-hime.

—Así que, ¿tu control de chakra es excepcional?

—Sí. Puedo hacer que el chakra se movilice por todo mi cuerpo y con él llegar a controlarlo. Invierto una pequeña cantidad en ello sólo porque ya tengo demasiado tiempo perfeccionando este tipo de técnicas de control de marioneta viviente. A ti te costará un poco a pesar de tu habilidad, porque debes aprender a no invertir tanto del tuyo en eso.

—¿Chiyo ba-sama nunca te enseño ningún tipo de técnica médica? —preguntó después de meditar todo lo que le había dicho.

—No. Sólo me enseñó a controlar el chakra. Se podría decir que mi habilidad es tan excepcional como la de tu maestra, sólo que la empleamos con fines diferentes —respondió mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado en la cama. —Ahora arréglate y come algo. Nuestra primera sesión de movilidad comienza a las doce del medio día. Nos vemos a esa hora, Sakura —concluyó mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello y ella se sonrojaba por su sutil gesto.

Sasori salió de la habitación y Sakura sólo suspiró mientras se recostaba otro rato más. ¿Cómo era posible que creyera que Sasori, después de todo lo que ha pasado, fuera capaz de hacerle algo así? La pesadilla había sido tan real, pero ella estaba segura que nunca podría pasar algo como eso porque ahora confiaba plenamente en ese pelirrojo.

Aún no le había dado motivos como para dudar de él y no podía negar que le alegraba de sobremanera cuando veía como sus ojos miel la miraban con preocupación y cautivación, sola y exclusivamente a ella. Siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar y Sakura empezaba a sentirse muy bien con eso. Estar a su lado, tocando su cuerpo a pesar que no pudiera transmitir calor alguno, la hacía sentir de maravilla. Aunque le frustraba demasiado que él no pudiera sentir ese cálido contacto que ella trataba de transmitirle cada vez que lo tocaba.

Se sentía tan extraña a su lado, pero no quería dejarse llevar por pensamientos absurdos o ajenos a su naturaleza, así que sólo se limitaría a olvidar el asunto y retribuiría todo lo que hacía el chico a la idea de que quizás y sólo quizás, él se estaba encariñando con ella, pero sólo eso y nada más, porque era completamente imposible e irreverente que existieran intenciones ocultas en donde ni él mismo estaba seguro de eso, y ella podía afirmar tal cosa porque lo notaba dubitativo y vacilante de vez en cuando en diversas situaciones que la implicaban a ella, contacto físico y sentimientos profundos y complejos.

Decidió levantarse y dejar el asunto tal cual estaba. Era absurdo y estúpido que pensara ese tipo de banalidades y tonterías. Se puso de pie, tomó su muleta y salió de la habitación. Sasori tenía razón, mucha de su fuerza la invertía en ayudarse a caminar y ya estaba realmente cansada mentalmente de ello. Quería volver a ser la de antes —por lo menos recuperar su antigua movilidad porque en lo que respectaba a apariencia, ya no sería la misma— y pondría todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Sakura preparó su desayuno y notó que ya había poca comida. Luego le diría sobre eso. Se empezó a preguntar en cómo era que compraba comida. Quizás usaba un Henge para cambiar de apariencia mientras iba a algún mercado cercano. Mientras no hubiera ninjas cerca que pudieran detectar su jutsu estaba bien.

Terminó de comer y notó que ya se acercaba la hora del nuevo entrenamiento. Estaba emocionada y aterrada. Sabía que a pesar de ser notablemente talentosa, no iba a ser nada fácil y Sasori se lo había dicho. Esperaba que pudiera dominar pronto esa técnica para no tener que pasar por más inconvenientes y poder moverse con libertad y gracilidad de nuevo.

Como añoraba poder caminar, correr y bailar. Cosas que antes parecían tan irrelevantes y sencillas, ahora eran todo un reto. Se sentía imposibilitada en muchos sentidos, pero aun así tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para no desfallecer.

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo y se imaginó saltando de árbol en árbol como solía hacer en sus misiones. Parecía tan lejano. Se vio a si misma corriendo al lado de sus amigos, practicando taijutsu con la eficacia con la cual era capaz de moverse, bailando al lado de alguien mientras se movían al compás de un perfecto, rítmico y armonioso vals. Se preguntó si Sasori sabría bailar. Él parecía ser un tipo tan refinado, cordial y elegante, de seguro era un as en ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de ser un ninja y parecer que carecía de todo tipo de elegancia y galantería.

Si no se hubieran conocido en circunstancias tan atroces, quizás y sólo quizás, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más simples. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era como si a ella realmente le gustaran las relaciones sociales muy simples. Había estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los seres más complicados en todo el mundo. Su mejor amiga era Ino, una chica que podía ser más sacadora de quicio que el rubio hiperactivo y con la cual se había peleado una cantidad innumerable de veces. Su mejor amigo era Naruto y ni hablar de lo contradictoria que siempre era su relación, pasando del odio y la paciencia a la comprensión y el cariño... Siempre había estado rodeada de cosas y personas complejas, y extrañamente le gustaba, y Sasori no era la excepción. Le atraía tanto el hecho de querer comprenderlo, reconfortarlo y demostrarle que no estaba solo. Se sentía atraída hacía la personalidad de ese hombre en muchos aspectos que conocía y otros que aún no descubría del todo.

...

Sakura salió de la casa cuando sólo faltaba media hora para comenzar el entrenamiento. Vio a Sasori de espaldas y empezó a aproximarse a él. Se sentía animada y preparada para lo que fuera necesario.

—Buena puntería y buena cantidad de fuerza. Venía a una velocidad considerable, pero obviamente no fue suficiente como para tomarme por sorpresa —le dijo el chico que se había volteado de manera fugaz para atrapar la manzana mordida que le había lanzado la pelirrosa directamente a su cabeza.

—¿Crees que poseo lo que se requiere para afrontar el entrenamiento? —preguntó Sakura de manera orgullosa.

—Eso lo veremos, niña —le comentó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Mientras caminaba veía la manzana detenidamente. Se detuvo justo frente a la chica y llevó la fruta hasta su boca. Los labios del pelirrojo rozaron la superficie blanca de la manzana mientras se llenaban del jugo de la fruta prohibida. La separó de él y se lamió los labios detenidamente.

—Dulce —susurró mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa y posaba en ella la manzana. Sakura lo miraba un tanto embelesada desde que había decidido acercar la fruta hasta sus labios. Sasori levantó su mano y con su dedo pulgar rozó delicadamente la comisura de los labios de la chica, la cual no tardó en sonrojarse ni tres segundos y su corazón enloqueció como si de un caballo desbocado se tratara. —Tenías jugo ahí —le comentó mientras llevaba su dedo hasta su boca para probar de nuevo la fruta. —Dulce tentación… —comentó después de su acto y empezó a caminar hacía un árbol cercano mientras la chica aún lo miraba atontada y con la sangre en los pómulos. —Acércate —le ordenó mientras observaba detenidamente el tronco seco y muerto de un viejo árbol que había sido afectado por el clima cálido desértico.

—Ehhh… sí… —logró decir al recobrar un poco la compostura. No entendía que era exactamente lo que había sentido al verlo hacer eso, pero estaba segura que sus hormonas adolescentes habían enloquecido y no le había gustado en lo absoluto, en especial tomando en cuenta quien era él.

—No puedes mantenerte en pie mientras golpeas algo, o quizás sí podrías, pero invertirías mucha fuerza y no quiero que sea así, entonces… —comenzó a decir al llegar la chica a su lado. Sasori extendió su mano y los hilos de chakra salieron de esta rápidamente y de la parte trasera del tronco del árbol, atrajo un pequeño taburete y lo posó entre ambos. —Quiero que destruyas este árbol. Siéntate y hazlo añicos, literalmente.

—Bien —dijo mientras se sentaba, posaba sus muletas en el suelo y le asentaba un último mordisco a la manzana bajo la atenta mirada del chico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo tocar sus labios. Fue tan sólo un simple roce y ella no pudo controlar sus emociones, y se quedó mirándolo como estúpida ¿Qué le había pasado? Le entregó la manzana al chico y este la puso en el suelo a su lado de manera distraída.

La pelirrosa visualizó el centro de la estructura del tronco y empezó a concentrar su chakra verde en su mano derecha. Lo sentía bajar a través de su brazo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al sentirse tan fuerte como antes. Llevó su brazo hacía atrás y cogiendo impulso, su puño impactó de lleno en el tronco del árbol, el cual crujió y se despedazó totalmente. Trozos de madera volaron por todos lados y como le había dicho Sasori, lo había hecho añicos, casi polvo.

Ella lo miró expectante, pero el rostro del chico estaba totalmente impasible. No reflejaba absolutamente nada. _¿No fue suficiente?,_ pensó la pelirrosa. Pero después, él sólo asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Perfecto —dijo volteando a verla. —Pudiste sentir como el chakra bajaba a través de tu brazo derecho ¿cierto, Sakura? Eso es algo fácil de detectar para personas que lo controlan de manera excepcional —comentó mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el suelo. —¿Recuerdas que cuando luchamos te comenté que era una marioneta con base humana, de carne y hueso?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —respondió la chica prestando la mayor atención posible a sus palabras.

—Pues, es cierto. Es literal. Tus músculos, tus arterias, venas, huesos, articulaciones, todo está bajo esa coraza dura de madera que recubre tu brazo —comentó seriamente mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y lo acariciaba detenidamente para después soltarlo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que no me duele? —susurró Sakura.

—No te duele porque en las más de dos semanas que tenías aquí inconsciente, tus músculos pudieron cicatrizar a la perfección mientras se amoldaban con la madera y la convertían en la nueva "capa de piel" que recubre tus extremidades.

—Y… ¿Cómo es que mi hombro y la parte alta de mi pierna aún no cicatrizan totalmente? —preguntó después de analizar lo que le decía y darse cuenta de la coherencia que tenían sus palabras.

—Es diferente, Sakura. Esas partes de tu cuerpo deben adaptarse a las extremidades artificiales. Es como si hubiera adherido tu pierna y ahora la piel de tu cuerpo debe hacerla parte de él… Noto que no has usado tus justsus médicos para una rápida cicatrización y recuperación, ¿por qué? —preguntó perspicazmente mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Eso es porque hay que dejar a la naturaleza hacer su trabajo… Este tipo de cosas no hay que apresurarlas. Hay que dejar ver como evoluciona y como el cuerpo empieza a tomar mis extremidades, o mejor dicho, su recubrimiento como parte de él mismo —dijo la pelirrosa detenidamente mientras se perdía en sus conocimientos.

—Muy bien… —le aseguró él tranquilamente.

—Sasori-san… —llamó ella tratando de captar su atención.

—¿Hmp? —emitió sin mirarla mientras se alborotaba un poco el cabello con una de sus manos.

—¿Realmente puedes desarmarte? —preguntó cautelosamente captando la total atención del susodicho que demostró algo de extrañeza ante su pregunta.

—Sí, así es. Al igual que tú, mi base es humana, con la diferencia que yo hice esto para que se amoldara a tu cuerpo —explicó mientras pasaba sus dedos inhumanos por la pierna derecha de la chica. —En cambio, se podría decir que mi cuerpo está fraccionado. Me convertí en esto de esa manera para poder implantarme todo tipo de armas y trampas como a una verdadera marioneta.

—Es un tanto perturbador —comentó la pelirrosa como para si misma mientras se ganaba una mirada fría de soslayo por parte de pelirrojo. —Me refiero al hecho de que puedas desarmarte… No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que…

—Hmp… Déjalo así, Sakura —dijo tajante mientras quitaba sus ojos miel de ella. —Es obvio que no sabes apreciar el verdadero arte… Para ti siempre seré un fenómeno de feria —completó por lo bajo con ira en su voz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —espetó Sakura mirándolo seriamente. —No digas eso… —susurró casi sin aliento porque él la había fulminado con la mirada.

—No quiero que comiences con alguno de tus sermones compasivos —dijo entre dientes con molestia.

—Si soy tan insoportable para ti ¡¿Por qué no me abandonas en algún lugar para que muera y me coman los buitres? —gritó completamente molesta mientras apretaba su puño. —¡Eres tan multifacético, tan estresante, tan bipolar, tan incomprensible, tan cambiante! ¡TAN IDIOTA!

—¡No te das cuenta que podría matarte en cualquier momento ¿cierto? —gritó poniéndose de pie y tomando la barbilla de la chica mientras se acerca a su rostro.

—¡Pues, hazlo! ¡No me das miedo, imbécil! —espetó entre dientes tratando de contener sus lágrimas traicioneras de rabia.

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Basta, deja el maldito berrinche! ¡Sólo eres una mocosa, estúpida! —gritó soltándola y dándose la vuelta visiblemente enojado.

—¡Hazlo, Sasori! ¡HAZLO! —gritó al borde de las lágrimas. —¡Atrévete a hacerlo! —concluyó entre dientes.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo! —espetó el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta para mirarla y tomándole entre sus manos el rostro rojo y húmedo por la ira.

—¡¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no puedo hacerte daño! Porque no quiero hacerte daño. Porque no imaginaria poder causarte más dolor del que ya te causé… Porque no lo soportaría —dijo soltando el rostro de Sakura y bajando el suyo. Sus manos cayeron a los lados de él con pesadez y apretó sus puños con frustración.

Ya había pensado eso, pero nunca se imaginó a si mismo diciéndoselo a alguien ni mucho menos a ella. Le costaba admitírselo y aquí estaba, de nuevo perdiendo los estribos. ¿Acaso lo haría al propósito? ¿Esa era su táctica para sacarle las cosas? Esa niña no podía ser más inquisitiva y molesta. Era tan irritante y perfectamente perspicaz. Increíblemente sensible y dramática. Magníficamente sencilla e inusual. Estúpidamente arriesgada y temeraria, pero muy valiente y perseverante. Tan perfectamente hermosa cuando estaba triste o sonreía amablemente. Tan irracionalmente comprensiva y considerada. Tan explosiva e irritante. Tan increíblemente cautivante. Tan… autentica. Tan… Sakura, y a él le encantaba… pero odiaba que eso le gustara.

La pelirrosa había quedado totalmente asombrada ante sus palabras. No podía creer que Sasori se sintiera tan culpable por haber hecho lo que le hizo. Nunca pensó ni en sus sueños más retorcidos, que pudiera decirle que no sería capaz de dañarla porque no lo soportaría. ¿Era verdad que ese chico le estaba tomando cariño? Una felicidad ilógica se apoderó de ella al sentirse alguien importante para él. No podía explicar todo lo que pasaba, pero estaba segura que el único infortunio que realmente le gustaba, era poder conocer más a fondo al ser frente a ella.

La kunoichi alzó su mano derecha y estiró su brazo hasta tomar uno de los puños del chico. Él levantó su vista y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de parecer desafiante y molesto para ocultar su confusión y su cariño hacía ella, pero al sonreírle un tanto tímida e insegura, él se dejó llevar y sólo pudo aflojar su puño y entrelazar su mano con la de ella.

—Creo que ambos somos unos insensatos —dijo Sasori sin dureza en su voz y ella sólo asintió mientras sonreía irónicamente. —Deberíamos continuar con tu entrenamiento.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la chica mientras asentía decididamente.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella de nuevo, sin soltar su mano. Realmente no quería hacerlo porque se sentía plenamente bien su tacto, obvio no literalmente; pero no era algo propio de él y por eso le incomodaba hasta cierto punto. Tal pensamiento decidió dejarlo en el fondo de su mente.

—¿De que forma ayudará mi control de chakra? Explícame lo que haré, lo que necesito llegar a conseguir y como serán los primeros ejercicios.

—El control de chakra es algo fundamental debido a que con la manipulación y la circulación de este, será posible la movilidad de tus extremidades, que a pesar de estar o parecer completamente muertas o inutilizables, lograras moverlas con la soltura y la facilidad de antes. Lo que necesitas llegar a obtener es la circulación adecuada y necesaria del chakra a través de ellas para conseguir moverlas y atacar como lo hacías. El hecho de que puedas percibir como circula en tu interior es una gran ayuda para manipularlo al nivel requerido y lograr lo que desees. En tus primeros entrenamientos haremos esos ejercicios básicos. No necesito poner a prueba tu control porque sé que es excepcional, así que comenzaremos de una vez con tratar de circular tu chakra —concluyó seriamente.

—Muy bi… —la afirmación de Sakura se vio interrumpida por un pequeño grito de asombro y sobresalto, debido a que Sasori la había envuelto con sus hilos y moviéndola como a una muñeca, la había alzado y vuelto a descender hasta plantarla en el suelo de tierra a su lado. —¡Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto! —dijo enfurruñándose al recuperar el aliento.

—Te necesitaba en el suelo ya que comenzaremos con tu pierna que es más larga y difícil debido a su mayor utilidad y necesidad, para que tu brazo no resulte ser un gran problema… Y… yo supongo que también debería estar acostumbrado a esto —dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano y la entrelazaba, —pero aún no lo hago… aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto —concluyó monótonamente, pero con gran intensidad en su mirada.

—Me alegra que no te moleste —empezó a decir al sentir como su corazón bombeaba mucha más sangre de manera apresurada y al percatarse del calor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. —Es algo que… hago de manera impulsiva e inconsciente, a veces —finalizó riendo nerviosamente y golpeándose mentalmente contra una pared por lo estúpida que podía llegar a comportarse junto a él.

—Eres muy efusiva y diferente a mí… pero eso te hace ser tan… —dejó la oración en el aire.

—¿Tan…? —preguntó apretando más la mano del chico con impaciencia reprimida.

—Tan cautivante —concluyó mientras con su otra mano se disponía a quitar unos cuantos mechones de cabello rosa de su cara. Sakura se sonrojó más que antes y empezó a gritarse mentalmente por la incomprensión de sus actos corporales involuntarios. —Bien, ahora comienza —ordenó autoritariamente mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se levantaba rápidamente para él también escapar de la ilógica situación en la cual se había metido. —Trata de hacer circular tu chakra a través de tu pierna. Siéntelo al igual que cada vez que tratas de concentrarlo en tu mano. Siéntelo fluir a través de ti. Al principio puede ser un tanto difícil, pero tu pierna está ahí y no la veas como algo artificial o como si simplemente no fuera parte de ti. Puedes usar tus manos para ayudarte si se te hace muy difícil, como en un jutsu médico —empezó a explicar mientas se alejaba y se recostaba contra un árbol próximo.

—Trataré de hacerlo sin ayuda de mis manos —le dijo ella. Si le resultaba fácil de ese modo no tendría que ayudarse. Nada perdía con intentarlo aunque suponía que no lo lograría de ese modo porque Sasori había insistido en que no era tan simple como parecía.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y empezó a sentirlo fluir a través de ella. Lo dirigió hacía sus manos y luego de regreso. Lo llevó a través de su pierna izquierda y lo concentro en su pie para darle una pequeña patada al suelo debajo de ella. El piso se estremeció y se resquebrajó un poco a sus pies. Sasori volteó a mirarla debido a que donde él estaba posado, también había llegado la pequeña sacudida, pero luego volvió a observar a la nada completamente abstraído en sus propios problemas existenciales. La pelirrosa tenía un control perfecto. Ahora procedió a tratar de enviarlo a través de su pierna derecha pero algo estaba mal. Por más que intentaba, era como si existiera una especie de barrera en el lado derecho de su cadera que le imposibilitaba conducir el chakra a través de ella. La chica suspiró, era cierto que no sería tan simple.

Sasori le había dicho que sólo practicarían por cinco horas al día para no saturarla, aunque sabía que de igual modo, ella lo haría cuando estuviera sola. Parte de la tarde se les pasó muy rápidamente y aún Sakura seguía tratando de dirigir su chakra con tan sólo su control interior. El pelirrojo dejó que siguiera intentándolo aunque sabía muy bien que de ese modo no lo lograría realizar tan rápido y si Sakura realmente deseaba irse de ahí lo más velozmente posible, debía ayudarse con sus manos y utilizar los métodos con los cuales se le facilitaran más las cosas.

Una molestia empezó a corroer al chico de pies a cabeza al recordar que la chica deseaba irse de allí porque de seguro extrañaba demasiado su hogar. Trató de no penar demasiado en el momento en el cual ella tuviera que marcharse, pero le fue imposible. ¿Realmente la extrañaría? No se podía permitir caer en la patética y mediocre añoranza. Todo continuaría igual que siempre, como siempre le había gustado… Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esta nueva monotonía, en la cual Sakura siempre estaba presente para pelear y armar más berrinches que cualquiera de sus bulliciosos o ridículos compañeros en Akatsuki —véase Hidan, Tobi y Deidara—, como también se había acostumbrado a perderse en cada una de las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba sin ninguna razón aparente. Simplemente era extraña por confiar ciegamente de esa manera, pero él también lo era ¿no?

No se atrevería pensar más en el tema. No quería descubrir que quizás una mínima parte de si mismo sí la echaría de menos. Volteó a mirarla y aún trataba de hacerlo sin ayuda de sus manos. Era muy terca al parecer. Levantó su rostro para ver donde se posaba el sol, debían de ser como las cinco de la tarde ya. Debía de estar muerta del agotamiento por no almorzar, pero ella había decidido continuar cuando él se lo había mencionado hace unas tres horas, aproximadamente. Ahora estaba acostado en el suelo, sólo observando a todos lados, divagando en las banalidades humanas ya que aún se lo permitía de vez en cuando y mirándola detenidamente cada vez que ella no lo notaba. Realmente no analizaba su rendimiento debido a que sabía que no lo conseguiría tan rápido, sólo se limitaba a mirarla por largo rato, además de no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Vio como la chica se acostaba pesadamente en el suelo. Podía notar como la bañaban las gotas de sudor. El entrenamiento no había requerido esfuerzo físico, pero si mental y por más que sea, eso era agobiante y agotador hasta cierto punto, y él lo sabía a la perfección.

—Ya son las cinco de la tarde, Sakura —dijo tranquilamente después de posarse justo detrás de la cabeza de ella y mirarla desde arriba.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—Te dije que no lo lograrías tan rápido si no te ayudabas concentrando chakra en tus manos —dijo en un pequeño tono de reprimenda. —Y aun así, insististe en tratar de hacerlo sin eso por las cinco horas de hoy. Si continuas tratando de hacerlo de ese modo tardaras demasiado. Piensa en Konoha.

—Tienes razón… Sólo estaba pensando en hacerlo como tú lo habías hecho. Sólo quería probar que tan difícil había resultado para ti…

—Fue arduo, Sakura-san. Muy agotador tanto física como mentalmente. Agobiante y angustioso. Meses tratando de lograrlo y años perfeccionándolo. Solo imagínate mis esfuerzos desmedidos por tratar de lograrlo en todo mi cuerpo —empezó a contarle mientras se acostaba a su lado. Posó su cabeza justo al lado de la de ella pero su cuerpo estaba dirigido hacía el lado contrario.

—Pero supongo que lo hiciste por partes. Convertirte totalmente en una marioneta de la noche a la mañana…

—Era imposible para mí —la interrumpió dejándose admitirle eso. —Un trabajo de meses e inclusive años, lo harás en tan sólo unas semanas ¿te parece?

—Me gustaría realizarlo tan rápidamente, pero… ¿Es posible? —preguntó dubitativa.

—No lo sé. Admito que entrenar a alguien de este modo es nuevo para mí. No es como si todos los días salvara a alguien y le implantara partes de madera a su cuerpo —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Siento que me corres, Sasori-san. Es obvio que he perturbado tu impasible serenidad, pero nunca pensé que quisieras que me fuera tan rápidamente —dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño mohín y cruzando su brazo en su pecho.

—Lo decía por ti… —suspiró el chico mientras sonreía por la curiosa forma en la cual dijo las cosas. —Acaso, ¿no deseas irte rápidamente y olvidar todo lo referente a mí y tu estancia aquí?

—Yo… La verdad es que… sí extraño de sobremanera mi vida, pero sinceramente creo que quizás podría llegar a extrañar todas las charlas y peleas que hemos tenido… Además, ahora eres mi sensei, y de cierto modo eso es importante para mí… —dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a mirarlo y le sonreía dulcemente.

—Tu sensei ¿eh? —suspiró él como para si mismo. —Nunca había tenido una alumna tan quisquillosa —dijo por la bajo con la intención de molestarla.

—Y yo nunca había tenido a un maestro tan cambiante y ofensivo —dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y dándole un piquete en la nariz mientras él cerraba sus ojos y arrugaba la nariz de manera involuntaria por la costumbres. Esas eran cosas que por más tiempo que pasara, nunca habían cambiado. Sakura rió por lo bajo de manera armoniosa y melodiosa.

—No debes pasarte de lista con tu sensei —dijo divertidamente mientras la miraba.

—Tú no eres un sensei ordinario, Sasori-san —comentó dejando verle una gran sonrisa. —Es un tanto frustrante —suspiró y volteó a mirar al cielo de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no sientas nada… Es injusto para conmigo cuando me pongas a prueba en batalla —dijo enfurruñándose y él sonrió sobradoramente.

—Siempre que quieras podrías tratar darme un buen puñetazo en el ojo, aunque dudo que lo logres.

—Y no es sólo eso… —continuó ignorando su comentario. —Cada vez que tomo tus manos, trato de convencerme a mi misma que eres capaz de sentirme… pero sé que no es así… —dijo la pelirrosa con un extraño tono de tristeza que asombró al marionetista e hizo desaparecer su sonrisa. Él volteó a mirarla pero ella estaba muy perdida observando las nubes sobre ella. —Quisiera que pudieras sentir mi tacto…

—Para mí es suficiente con saber que tú sí puedes sentirme… —le susurró mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla con la parte trasera de su mano.

—Pero, eso a mi no me basta… —le dijo seriamente volteando a mirarlo con un leve tono carmín en sus pómulos mientras tomaba su mano y la pegaba más a sus mejillas.

—No creo que haya un modo razonable de remediar eso —espetó frunciendo el ceño y mirando al cielo de nuevo.

—Que lamentable… —susurró ella.

Se hundieron en un profundo silencio después de eso. Sakura se sentía un tanto triste y decepcionada por la respuesta de él y por su desempeño en su entrenamiento. No es que esperara avanzar demasiado en un sólo día, pero estaba preocupada por la cantidad de tiempo que debería invertir en él hasta poder usar sus extremidades de nuevo como antes. Realmente en ese momento no le preocupaba demasiado cuanto tiempo debía pasar para volver a su casa, aunque sí quisiera regresar prontamente; sólo quería volver a ser la de antes. También le afligía la idea del contacto con Sasori. Lo que le había dicho era lo que pensaba y lamentablemente él no haría nada para remediarlo, porque el pelirrojo se había diseñado a si mismo con esa como una de sus finalidades o porque simplemente no había modo posible de lograr que él volviera a sentir. Apretó más su mano y notó como obviamente el chico no se percató de la presión que ejercía.

Las palabras de Sakura aún flotaban en su inverosímil cabeza. Al parecer, era realmente importante para ella por el modo en el cual lo planteó y la nota de tristeza que incluyó en sus palabras, y realmente no entendía el por qué de eso.

No era sólo que creyera que no hubiera un modo posible para volver a sentir y tener sensibilidad en su cuerpo, era también que en tantos años nunca pensó que quizás le fuera necesario de nuevo. Siempre vio a su cuerpo como un arma más, a la cual recurría sólo en situaciones extremas y desesperadas; y el hecho de que no pudiera sentir dolor, era una ventaja realmente considerable porque no se sentía limitado en ese aspecto. Siempre le vio lo bueno porque siempre pensó en la sensibilidad como lo malo, sin tomar en cuenta lo deleitante que podía llegar a ser el tacto de los demás y como podía llegar a extrañarlo. Nunca pensó que eso le pasaría porque siempre lo vio como una debilidad y porque nunca necesitó de nadie más y ahora quería complacerla a ella, pero ¿Cómo podía llegar a hacerlo si ni él mismo lo creía posible?

Empezó a recordar el entrenamiento de Sakura y analizarlo. Sería lamentable que ella recuperara su movilidad pero no su sensibilidad. No la había visto ni escuchado quejarse, así que suponía que ese punto no la afligía por el momento, aun así sería perfecto devolverle todo y él podría verlo como un reto a su inteligencia y sus habilidades, como el maestro que ahora era para ella.

No la quería ilusionar. Aún no. Esto no sólo lo haría por él sino por ella, y si realmente era significativo para ella, aún no le comentaría nada debido a que podría fallar, pero Sasori no era alguien que se dejaba vencer fácilmente ni conocía el sentido completo de perder. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de que quizás sí había un modo de volver a sentir. Que quizás había un modo en el cual él pudiera sentirla a ella… pero no seria fácil, aunque realmente, nunca nada fue completamente fácil para él. Se esforzaría por tratar de lograrlo, sólo para complacerla a ella.

...

* * *

><p>¡Fin del capítulo cinco! \o Espero que les halla gustado y me encantaría que opinen sobre mis ideas para el entrenamiento de Sakura y todo eso ya que pienso que es bueno, pero su opinión es muy importante para mi :)

Si les gustó dejen un review y por cada uno de ellos les llegará a su casa una mini-marioneta de Saso-san(? Ya parezco un comercial xD

Les adelanto algo que me gusta mucho del cap siguiente y es que ¡Dei-kun aparecerá de nuevo! *-* Creo que ya les quedó claro que lo amo xD Bueno, me despido queridos lectores, que estén bien y se me cuidan :)

**Atte.: Yulieth Jeevas :3** (Creo que por cada capítulo me cambio el apellido xD)

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews \o/

**Akira Riddle:** Hola sweetheart! :D Quedé así o.o al ver lo largo del review pero me encanta, gracias *-* xD "Deidara, cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas" esa frase es épica(? xD Me alegra que te halla parecido graciosamente enigmática la charla de ellos dos *-* Espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado y me dejes un review. Sabes, ya que lo mencionas, me recordó mucho a mi el hecho de que seas noctambula leyendo fics (la historia de mi vida xD), aunque después parezco una zombi y no proceso nada en las clases xD Dale más cariño a Kyub, no lo abandones tanto y Dei eres demasiado egocéntrico ciertamente u.u Por cierto, sí estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones ya que con sólo no ir a la cárcel, digo universidad, me siento demasiado libre \o/ Ok ya, he escrito mucha paja xD Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y por leerte los cap al tiro. Que bueno que te guste *-* ¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego! :D

**angel:** Hola :D Muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te esté gustando *-* Espero ver tu opinión con respecto a este cap y que te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el próximo \o/

**Mitsuki:** ¡Gracias! :D Espero que te hayas gustado y comentes en este cap también *-* Que bueno que ya me volvió la inspiración para continuar con este fic \o/ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y cuídate mucho :D

**SasoxSaku:** Hola! Aquí esta la conti y espero que te guste *-* Gracias por el review :) ¡Cuídate!

**Kikyoni:** Hello sweetheart! :D Ahhh que bueno que te haya fascinado *-* Espero que este también te guste, aquí también hay más acercamiento por parte de ambos :D y te gusta The Rasmus \o/ te confieso que la primera vez que los escuché fue porque leí que alguien escribió que In The Shadows era como el soundtrack de la vida de Itachi y me dije "debo descargarla" xD de ahí me descargué muchas más canciones y ahora me fascinan totalmente, sus letras son sencillamente espectaculares *-* Volviendo al fic, yo también amo poner a Saso medio bipolar debido a lo confundido que está. Oh, y Deidara aparece en el siguiente capítulo para causar enredos y emocionar las cosas xD Pronto me pasaré por tu DA \o/ Bueno, cuídate mucho y espero que te halla gustado, gracias por el review y por supuesto que los respondo, me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo :D *-*

**Antotis:** Hola :D Gracias por el review *-* Tu punto es muy acertado n.n Sasori no quiere encapricharse como tampoco quiere que ella lo haga porque es obvio que si lo hacen eso no llegará a nada porque es efímero y sólo se complicaran las cosas u.u De igual modo hay que esperar a ver como mi loca mente continua el fic y en que para todo xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap y sigas comentando :D ¡Cuídate!

**4Sakura:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste *-* y muchísimas gracias por la nominación \o/ :D Me encanta que te parezca grandioso el fic. Espero que sigas comentando y te siga gustando. ¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego!

**Sora91:** HI! Gracias por el review :) Es genial el HD de mi narración hahaha xD Que bien que te esté gustando el fic y que te haya gustado Saso en el dibujo *-* (me quedó sexy(? xD) Bueno, Cuídate y nos leemos luego :D

**Turquoiseheart:** Hola! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste y que te hayas leído todos los caps en un día *-* Espero que este te haya gustado tanto como los demás \o/ Sabes, yo tampoco sé a ciencia cierta como es que me llamó la atención esta pareja y más escribir sobre ellos, pero me agrada que no sea la única a la que les gustan xD Espero que sigas comentando, cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego :)


End file.
